Una Nueva Oportunidad
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que nuestras heroínas consiguieran salvar a Eva de la ira de los Dioses, Gabrielle y Joxer están casados y tienen ¿2? hijas. Una historia sobre la familia y sobre la eterna amistad entre Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer.
1. Una Soleada Mañana

**Esta historia no está hecha con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal. Xena, la Princesa Guerrera y todos sus personajes son propiedad, marca registrada y copyright de Renaissance Pictures y Universal/Studios USA. Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Eva y Argo no me pertenecen, aunque si quisieran regalarme a Joxer no les diría que no... ^_^ el contexto de la acción y el resto de personajes salen de mi imaginación y me pertenecen a mí. Esta es una historia ajena al argumento de Xena que toma prestados sus personajes.**

**SITUACIÓN TEMPORAL y PUNTO DE PARTIDA: Esta historia se sitúa aproximadamente 8 años después del episodio "Looking Death In The Eye" de la quinta temporada de la serie. Los hechos que se narran en este episodio se han modificado dando lugar a una historia totalmente nueva. Xena y Gabrielle consiguen salvar a Eva de la ira de los Dioses de una manera un tanto arriesgada y que es el meollo de la historia, por lo tanto no os voy a adelantar nada más. Este relato y el de otro de mis fanfics "Simplemente, Te Quiero" están relacionados.**

Simbología:

*...* Lo que piensa un personaje

/ \ Flash Back

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Una Soleada Mañana -**

El sol brillaba sobre el inmenso cielo azul que se perdía en el infinito al juntarse con la sombra de las verdes copas de los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Dos figuras caminaban la una junto a la otra, charlando animadamente, un poco más adelante otra figura alta caminaba llevando de una mano a una pequeña figura. Con la otra mano llevaba sujeto de su brida a un caballo y, encima del caballo montaba otra pequeña silueta.

- El día es precioso ¿ no te parece?- dijo una chica rubia a su interlocutora con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

- Desde siempre has tenido el don de empezar el día con una sonrisa, fijándote únicamente en la belleza de las cosas, pero últimamente Gabrielle... No hay nada que no te parezca precioso.

- ¡Xena!, tienes una facilidad pasmosa para devolverme bruscamente a la realidad. Es lógico que me sienta así, después de todo lo que ha pasado, resulta normal que me aferre a la felicidad que ahora disfrutamos.

- Eso es cierto... pasamos por una buena época. Aunque no deberíamos confiarnos porque los problemas pueden acecharnos a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo que me recuerda... Sinceramente, Gabrielle ¿de verdad te pone de buen humor la idea de conocer a tu suegra? Este es un camino sin retorno...

- Bueno, no te voy a negar que estoy un poco asustada, por las referencias que tengo no sé qué clase de persona podrá ser, ni si será una buena influencia para Lila, pero de todas formas, la niña tiene derecho a conocer a su abuela y Joxer está tan ilusionado que no me veía con corazón para decirle que no.

- Sólo espero que su abuela no se parezca en casi nada a su tío el asesino o a su abuelo el difunto señor de la guerra... O incluso a su padre en sus mejores tiempos. Claro que Joxer tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho desde que se casó contigo, pero al menos ya no se las da de bravucón ni de héroe, ha dejado de vestirse de forma ridícula, y al ejercer de padrazo y cuidar de las niñas se mantiene lejos de la batalla cuando tenemos problemas.

- Ha madurado bastante, ¿verdad? Y ha resultado ser un padre estupendo. Recuerdo que tras el nacimiento de Lila no las tenía todas conmigo, pese a haber visto lo buen padre que podía llegar a ser durante lo del salto temporal de 25 años y ...

- ¡Shhh! Gabrielle, las niñas se acercan...

Dos niñas pequeñas venían corriendo hacia ellas. La mayor, de unos 8 años, pelo castaño y ojos azules corría tras la otra de unos 6 años que tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo rubio.

- ¡Mamá mamá¡ Cirene me ha pegado. Buuaaaaaaaa.

- Lila eres una llorona, así nunca te convertirás en una verdadera guerrera. Mamá no le hagas caso, sólo la rocé un poco al bajarme de Argo.

- ¡Mentirosa! Bluuu (le saca la lengua) te me tiraste encima a propósito.

- Venga, venga niñas. No ha sido nada, Cirene no quiso hacerte daño Lila, y tú deberías llorar menos y afrontar con valentía los problemas.

- Bueno Xena, Lila es un poco sensible y es normal que...

Mientras todo esto ocurre un grupo de sombras vestidas de cuero negro han ido asomando en el borde del camino, Joxer ha parado sujetando a Argo por la brida e intenta hacer señas a Xena y Gabrielle, que absortas en la discusión con las pequeñas no han reparado en los tipejos.

- Chicas, (le ignoran) chicas...

- Joxer, ahora no.

- Mira tía Xena, ¿qué es lo qué...?

-Chicas, siento interrumpir la conversación pero... ¡tenemos compañía!

- Oh, vaya parecen los hombres de Zagreus. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verles!

- Por fin un poco de acción. ¡Estoy preparada!

- Nada de eso, señorita- dijo Xena mirando firmemente a su "ahijada"-. Joxer llévate a las niñas de aquí. Vamos Gabrielle.

En un segundo, Xena montó a Argo y se dirigió al galope hacia la sorprendida masa de guerreros vestidos de negro. La poca bravura que les había dado tiempo a mostrar desapareció, en cuanto vieron acercarse a aquella furiosa mujer preparada para la batalla, y en pocos instantes (los que le costó a nuestra heroína bajar de la yegua y empezar la contienda) sus semblantes pasaron de la sorpresa al miedo, cuando los pobres diablos reconocieron a su oponente. A estas alturas de la contienda hasta Gabrielle (que llegaba corriendo tras Xena camino abajo) se había unido a la "fiesta" manejando con gran soltura sus sais. La batalla se produjo rápida con nuestras heroínas llevando buena ventaja.

Detrás de un matorral Joxer y las niñas observaban el combate sin pestañear, agachados e intentando pasar desapercibidos. De repente algo hizo estremecerse al árbol que tenían más próximo y un frío viento helado les recorrió la espalda cuando apareció... el que faltaba pal duro: Ares.

- Vaya, vaya idiota redomado, volvemos a encontrarnos... No creí volver a tener este horror, digo este honor... Pero si hasta vas acompañado por dos pequeñas sabandijas...Odio a los niños son...tan molestos...

- Las niñas, ya lo sabes, son mis hijas, y ten más cuidado con lo que dices.

- ¿A sí? ¿o que me harás capitán de los tontos? Mira como tiemblo sólo de pensarlo...Si pudiera me divertiría matándoos lenta y dolorosamente a los tres pero necesito que le hagas llegar un mensaje a Xena de mi parte. Me encantaría dárselo yo mismo pero no quiero interrumpir su concentración en tan bello entretenimiento (refiriéndose a la refriega) y no es algo que pueda esperar. Así que tendré que conformarme con que alguno de vosotros le transmita mi mensaje.

Mientras Joxer permanecía concentrado en Ares no se dio cuenta de que Cirene había abandonado su escondite y se encontraba cara a cara con Ares mirándolo fijamente. Mientras Lila, más prudente que su hermana había salido también de su escondite pero se mantenía cercana a su padre.

- Tú guaperas de pacotilla, no te tenemos ningún miedo.

- Cirene no. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Demasiado tarde, a Ares ya le había dado tiempo de elevar a la niña del suelo y la tenía frente a sí observándola detenidamente. A pesar de las circunstancias, la niña no mostró ni un atisbo de encontrarse asustada. Lila en cambio, había empezado a llorar y entre sollozos suplicó:

- Por favor suelte a mi hermana.

- Ares no te atrevas a tocar a la niña. Déjala en el suelo o...

- ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a Xena o a tu mujercita para que la salven? Pequeño cobarde... Si hasta tu hija pequeña es más valiente que tú. Cirene, así has dicho que se llama. Ese nombre me resulta familiar...

La cara de Joxer había adquirido un tono verde pálido y una expresión de horror y preocupación que seguiría en aumento ante las próximas palabras del Dios de la Guerra.

- Mírate gusano, esta niña no se parece en nada a ti. Incluso estoy empezando a dudar de que sea tu hija de verdad... Tal vez Gabrielle haya buscado diversiones por ahí... No puedo culparla. Nunca entenderé como conseguiste que se casase contigo, quizá la emborrachaste o le echaste algún conjuro de magia negra... El caso es que no sé como pudo tirar su vida por la borda al casarse contigo...

En ese momento aparecieron tras el matorral Xena y Gabrielle que ya habían dado su merecido a los bandidos.

- Ares, ya sabía lo ruin que podías llegar a ser pero nunca imaginé que llegarías a comportante como un simple humano celoso y rastrero.

Ares le dirigió a Xena una mirada de hiriente desprecio. Después volvió a fijar su mirada en Cirene:

- Tú niña, le vas a dar un mensaje a tu tiíta Xena - le dice algo al oído- Xena ¡cógela! -le arroja a la niña que sale por los aires y aterriza en brazos de Xena-.

Ahora Cirene si que se encuentra bastante asustada e intenta serenarse en sus brazos .

- Ya pasó mi niña, ya pasó... ¡Y tú sabandija ya puedes largarte!

- Sí, lárgate ya nos has hecho suficiente daño- dijo Joxer ya recuperado del shock que le había producido la conversación-.

- Ya pasó cariño, ya pasó- intentaba Gabrielle confortar a su hija menor-.

- Bueno a la vista de que no soy bien recibido, me voy- se gira para disponerse a marcharse- Oh una cosa más- se gira hacia Gabrielle y mirándola a los ojos añade- Si algún día te sientes sola o te da por pensar en el error de matrimonio que has cometido ven a mí, te recibiré encantado preciosa... No hace falta que te tires al primero que encuentres pudiendo ser la amante de todo un Dios Jajajaja

Y con esta palabras resonando en la brisa cálida del mediodía Ares desapareció. Y la tranquilidad volvió a los semblantes de nuestros protagonistas. Suavemente Xena dejó a Cirene en el suelo y mirándola a los ojos le pidió:

- Cariño, cuéntame lo que Ares te ha pedido que escucharas. Es muy importante.

- Tía Xena el tío guaperas quería que te dijese esto: "No te mezcles en mis asuntos Xena, no quiero verte meter tus narices en los negocios que tengo en Atenas" después mencionó no se qué de un secreto entre vosotros pero ya no pude entender más.

- La primera parte del mensaje tiene sentido, según lo que nos ha contado Zagreus, Ares planea unir un gran ejército de Señores de la Guerra en Atenas, esos son los asuntos a los que se refiere...

- Ya, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa porque él sabe que no me voy a amedrentar por unos cuantos pequeños ejércitos de Señores de la Guerra. Lo que me inquieta es la segunda parte del mensaje, imagino que igual que a vosotros-dirigió sendas miradas de preocupación a Gabrielle y Joxer que le fueron devueltas por ellos- ¿y si sabe...?

- Mamá tengo hambre- dijo Cirene interrumpiendo la conversación-.

- Vamos niñas, falta poco para llegar a una aldea, allí podremos comer y después proseguir el camino hasta casa de la abuela.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii exclamaron las dos al unísono.

Las niñas cogidas de la mano, una a cada mano de Joxer empezaron a andar, Xena y Gabrielle quedaron un poco atrás hablando en susurros:

- Gabrielle por nada del mundo debemos dejar que las niñas lo pasen mal. No pueden descubrir que no son hermanas, todavía es demasiado pronto. Si algo sale mal todo lo que hemos luchado para cambiar el destino será en vano.

- Xena no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo, buscaremos la manera de engañar a Ares, eso en caso de que sepa algo. Vamos, dejamos a Argo en el borde del camino.

Tras la comida en la taberna de la aldea, nuestros cinco protagonistas siguieron su camino hacia Atenas. Toda la familia iba contenta, mientras caminaban y para intentar mantener a las niñas distraídas para que no pensaran en los recientes acontecimientos, Xena las enseñaba a seguir rastros. Las dos pequeñas se mostraban muy interesadas en el aprendizaje de la técnica. Más atrás venían Gabrielle y Joxer hablando sobre lo sucedido esa mañana.

- Estoy preocupado, Gabrielle. Lo que dijo Ares de que el nombre de la niña le sonaba y lo del secreto... Podría ser que hubiese atado cabos y, en ese caso la pequeña se encontraría en grave peligro...

- Bueno, Ares sugirió otras posibilidades... Sé que lo hizo para herirnos, pero es posible que lo piense de verdad. No creo que Ares haya descubierto el secreto y si lo ha hecho no esta seguro de que sea cierto. Si lo supiera a ciencia cierta habría actuado directamente y respaldado por todo el Olimpo...

- Eso es cierto, aunque de todas maneras no deja de preocuparme...- De pronto se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada cargada de amor que a ella al principio la incomodaba pero sin la que ahora no podría vivir y le dijo-Me da, me da vergüenza decirte esto, pero me he sentido incómodo cuando ha sugerido que tú... en fin que tú no eras feliz conmigo. Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que ocurra entre nosotros. Lo que trato de decirte es que siempre te querré, ocurra lo que ocurra y si quieres que lo dejemos lo comprenderé y yo...

Gabrielle tomó su cara entre sus manos y juntó sus labios en los suyos y se fundieron en un largo beso.

- Tonto, no sé porqué te resulta tan difícil de entender que ahora y desde hace tiempo yo te quiero tanto como tu siempre me has querido a mí. Y que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo porque tengo la mejor familia que nadie podría llegar a tener: tengo a mi marido, a mis hijas y a mi mejor amiga a los que quiero más que a mi propia vida y vivimos la vida que siempre quisimos vivir: ayudamos a la gente. Al principio fue duro porque con el problema de Cirene, las niñas eran pequeñas, tuvimos que vivir un tiempo apartados de todo, pero esos tiempos han pasado. Ahora somos felices y no vamos a dejar que nada enturbie nuestra felicidad.

- Yo sólo... perdóname, no quise dudar de tu sinceridad Gabrielle yo... tu eres la luz de mi vida. Y es que me parece que tanta felicidad no puede ser real.

- Sé que recuerdas igual que yo el día de nuestra boda, todo lo que pasó con Halia y que gracias a la ayuda de Xena descubrí mis sentimientos de amor hacia ti. Joxer hay muchas cosas que vivimos, muchas desgracias que vimos y sentimos en nuestras carnes que tú, gracias a los Dioses, no conoces porque para ti sólo existe este presente pero yo viví otro presente, que me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad. A la verdad de mis sentimientos. Se dice que sólo apreciamos el valor de algo cuando lo perdemos, y así me ocurrió contigo.

Xena se había ido acercando hacia ellos. Las niñas, paradas ante un árbol hacían bromas junto a Argo. Parecía que ya se habían olvidado del incidente con el Dios de la Guerra.

-Chicos siento interrumpir esta romántica conversación pero se ha hecho bastante tarde y este parece un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Gabrielle voy a buscar leña y a cazar algo para que puedas cocinar la cena. Joxer...

- Sí ya sé, voy a por agua.

- Buen chico.

- Chicas, ¿alguna de vosotras quiere ayudarme con el agua?

- Yo papá, vamos.

- Tía Xena, ¿puedo ocuparme de Argo? Le daré de cenar y quedará bien cepilladita.

Xena dirigió a la niña una mirada cómplice:

- Si me lo pides de ese modo Lila... Aunque espero que tengas más maña con los caballos que tu madre. La última vez que Gabrielle se ocupó de bañar a Argo, el Dios Lacrimós la convirtió en un pony.

- No me negarás que fue muy divertido... Aunque en ese momento no nos lo pareció... Sobre todo a tí Xena, estabas furiosa. Y yo, sabiendo lo que esa yegua significa para ti, no me atrevía a decirte nada... Y luego la lluvia de tartas... eso si que fue divertido...

- Lo sería para ti, a mi me cayeron casi todas las tartas...- dijo Joxer- No sé por qué...

- Mamá, ¿nos volverás a contar esa historia después de cenar?- preguntó Cirene-. Es muy divertida, nos reímos mucho con ella.

- Venga mamá, sí, vengaaaaaa

- Está bien, pero ahora todo el mundo a su trabajo. Venga señoritas. *Algún día le podré contar a Eva que, en parte, ella fue protagonista de esta historia y de muchas otras*

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1... Voy a ponerlo entero porque lo escribí hace bastantes años. Son 6 capítulos. El caso es que acabo de descubrir esta web y me he decidido a subir todos mis queridos fanfics. Ya se que no escribo demasiado bien y que peco de dulzona para una serie como Xena... pero no sé escribir acción T_T**

**Como siempre, sois libres de comentar ^_^**


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2 - Recuerdos -**

Gabrielle se disponía a preparar la cena en aquel claro del bosque tan acogedor donde habían decidido instalarse para pasar la noche. Tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba fuera de la bolsa y sólo esperaba a Xena que debía traer la cena y la leña para cocinarla. Se encontraba sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, pues la pequeña Lila se encontraba cepillando a Argo y Joxer y Cirene aún no habían vuelto del río.

*Estoy preocupada por la niña... ¿y si Ares lo sabe todo? Xena siempre podría matarle, pero eso la descubriría totalmente ante el Olimpo y otra vez habría derramamiento de sangre. Todavía es muy pequeña... *

Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no notó que Xena ya había vuelto con la leña, que dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Ah! Xena me has asustado.

Xena la miró con una expresión interrogante, mientras dejaba caer a su lado los conejos que había cazado para la cena.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención pero estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos... Gabrielle, ¿que ocurre?

- Estoy preocupada por lo de la niña, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, ¿Y si algo vuelve a salir mal? Habríamos luchado en vano.

- No hemos viajado atrás en el tiempo y hecho tanto esfuerzo para perderlo todo ahora. No estoy dispuesta a caer sin pelear, y supongo que tú tampoco. Además una simple amenaza de Ares no me va a quitar el sueño y a ti tampoco debería quitártelo.

- Xena, sabes que en otras circunstancias lo ignoraría, no le daría tanta importancia... pero les quiero tanto... que si todo volviese a cambiar yo no sé, si él volviese a estar muerto, si Lila no existiese me moriría Xena, no podría soportarlo yo... Soy tan feliz que me da miedo.

-Entiendo como te sientes Gabrielle. Pero sabes que no permitiré que les pase nada, ni a las niñas ni a Joxer, tienes mi palabra. Anímate, anda que no querrás que él te vea así cuando vuelva, sabes que enseguida se preocupa mucho por ti... Como el día que nació Lila ¿lo recuerdas? Yo creía que se iba a desmayar de los nervios que llevaba encima. Pobrecillo.

- Sí es cierto, pensaba que me estaban matando o algo parecido... Aunque en cierto modo me sentía así, el parto de Lila fue mucho peor que el de Esperanza y... bueno, ¿que te parece si paramos de cotorrear como dos ancianas ociosas y preparamos la cena? Joxer y las niñas ya no deben tardar mucho.

Xena dirigió una mirada poco afectuosa a los conejos y sartenes que había ante Gabrielle y mientras se dirigía al borde del claro dijo:

- Gabrielle, mejor te dejo preparando la cena y voy a ver que tal le va a Lila con Argo. ¿No te importa, verdad?

Gabrielle le dirigió a su mejor amiga una mirada del tipo "ya estamos como siempre, huyendo de cocinar" diciéndole:

- Claro que no Xena, adelante no hay problema, yo me ocupo de todo - pero pensando para sus adentros-*tendrá morro de dejarme aquí sola.*

Tras esto, Xena desapareció por el camino y Gabrielle volvió a quedarse sola, mientras se ocupaba de los conejos empezó a recordar con nostalgia aquel día, de ahora hacía algo más de seis años, cuando nació su hija.

/ / Aunque hacía tres días que había salido de cuentas y desde hacía semanas se encontraba gorda y floja como una pelota enorme, para Gabrielle el día empezó como cualquier otro. Salió con su hermana Lila a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Potedaia, pues a Lila le apetecía recoger algunas flores y Gabrielle, con la finalidad de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su hermana, se había ofrecido a acompañarla. En todo el tiempo que llevaban en casa, Gabrielle todavía no había sacado a colación lo de su matrimonio con Joxer y aunque sabía que Lila no se lo había tomado muy bien, tampoco su hermana le había mencionado nada al respecto. Gabrielle se quedó mirando a su hermana a los ojos con un poco de preocupación, mientras le decía:

- Lila quiero que sepas que yo no... Es que no sé por dónde empezar, yo...

Su hermana le dirigió una mirada comprensiva

- Gabrielle, se lo que tratas de decirme. Hace semanas que te noto extraña justo desde que volviste a casa con Xena y con... Joxer y bueno con mi futura sobrina en la barriga. No te voy a negar que al principio yo también me sentía incómoda, pero enseguida asumí que él te eligió a ti.

- Lila...

- Espera, Gabrielle déjame terminar. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para ver que tú estás muy enamorada de él y el amor que te profesa. Cualquiera se da cuenta de eso, hacéis muy buena pareja. Así que quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo, ni con Joxer, puedes decirle que no es necesario que agache la cabeza y mire hacia el suelo cada vez que nos cruzamos por la casa. Me alegro por vosotros, de verdad, por los dos y estoy contentísima de tener una sobrina.

- Hasta que nazca el bebé no sabremos si es niño o niña.

- Ya falta poco, pero de todas formas, tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña. Una niña preciosa como su madre y su tía.

- ¡Lila! pero que cosas tienes... Me alegro mucho de saber que no estas enfadada.

- ¿Cómo podría enfadarme el hecho de que mi querida hermana sea feliz? Las flores que quiero recoger son para hacer un adorno floral para la habitación de la niña, así que tú me ayudarás a escogerlas.

La mañana transcurría tranquila hasta que, de pronto Gabrielle comenzó a sentir dolor y dejó caer el ramo de flores que llevaba recogido. Lila al verla se asustó y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Gabrielle estás bien?, ¿Ya viene el bebé?

- Sí creo que así es, vamos a casa. Cuando lleguemos avisa a madre y a Xena, ellas avisarán a Altea y prometieron ayudarme durante el parto, ya deben tenerlo todo preparado.

- También tendré que avisar a alguien más, ¿no te parece? Verás cómo se pone Joxer cuándo lo sepa...

- Eso es lo que me preocupa... casi preferiría que no se enterara hasta que el bebé haya nacido y los dos estemos a salvo... pero supongo que tienes razón y él debe saberlo...

Lila tomó del brazo a Gabrielle y las dos hermanas se dirigieron, tan rápido como les fue posible hacia la casa. Gabrielle quedó instalada en su habitación y Lila se dirigió a avisar a Xena y Hécuba. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina y fue fácil dar con ella y explicarle la situación, Xena estaba en su habitación cantando una canción de cuna a la pequeña Cirene que dormía en su regazo y tras escuchar el mensaje de Lila dejó a la niña en su cuna suavemente y comprobó que dormía profundamente, diciéndole a LiLa:

- Ve a avisar a Altea y cuando hayas vuelto con ella ve al establo y avisa a Joxer, está allí tratando de arreglar el techo con tu padre. Pero hazlo después de haber traído a Altea. ¿Me has entendido?

- Si claro Xena, estaré de vuelta enseguida.

Altea era la comadrona de Potedaia y había ayudado a nacer tanto a Gabrielle como a Lila. Al ir un día de visita a casa de Heródoto y Hécuba y darse cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba embarazada, a la buena mujer le faltó tiempo para asegurarle a nuestra amiga que ella la iba a ayudar en el parto de su bebé.

Altea, Hécuba y Xena lo tenían todo preparado, así que el parto transcurrió de manera muy natural. Siguiendo el consejo de Xena, Lila se dirigió al establo en último lugar.

Durante los últimos días se había abierto una grieta en el techo del establo, por donde entraban a raudales el frío y la lluvia creando un ambiente nada aconsejable para los animales. Era por eso que Heródoto se esmeraba en reparar el dichoso boquete. Con lo que no contaba el pobre hombre era con que su "querido" yerno se iba a ofrecer a "ayudarle" con tal insistencia que no pudo rechazar su ofrecimiento, aunque ciertamente Joxer no le era al granjero de gran ayuda, más bien al contrario. Una reparación que le habría costado de hacer menos de un día, le estaba llevando ya dos largos días, y lo que quedaba, pues aunque su yerno ponía muy buena voluntad en el trabajo, en realidad estorbaba más que ayudaba. Joxer se encontraba subido en una escalera con un martillo en la mano clavando un trozo de madera sobre el lugar donde se había abierto el agujero y se disponía a clavar uno de los clavos, Heródoto sujetaba la escalera y le miraba con preocupación. En ese momento la puerta del establo se abrió y Lila entró como una exhalación, acompañada de un rayo de sol de mediodía que iluminó la estancia, en penumbra hasta ese momento.

- ¡Hola papá!, Joxer, el bebé ya está en camino, mi sobrina está a punto de nacer

De la impresión que le produjo la noticia al pobre Joxer se le cayó el martillo que tenía en la mano sobre el pié derecho, empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a punto estuvo de caerse de la escalera todo lo largo que era y partirse la crisma. Menos mal que su suegro y Lila estaban allí y llegaron a tiempo de parar la caída. Una vez en el suelo, empezó a dar saltos sobre su pié sano y a proferir exclamaciones de dolor. Heródoto le dirigió una leve mirada reprobatoria pero llena de comicidad y Lila parecía visiblemente preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoo no mi pié me duele yo.., Lila has dicho que el bebé ya va a nacer ¿Gabrielle está de parto? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está Xena? ¿Está con ella? Yo.. me tengo que ir, Heródoto siga usted ya le seguiré ayudando después. Vamos Lila llévame con Gabrielle.

Heródoto suspiró aliviado *por fin podré reparar el techo en paz*

- Id hijos yo me ocupo de todo, Lila por favor avísame cuando haya nacido el bebé. Voy a preparar una pequeña celebración.

Joxer entró precipitadamente en la casa, seguido muy de cerca por Lila y se encontró en el salón con Xena que tenía a Cirene en brazos, al verle entrar se puso de pié ante la puerta del cuarto que Gabrielle y Joxer compartían en la casa, impidiéndole el paso. Mientras, desde el otro lado de la puerta, se oían los gritos de Gabrielle.

- Xena, déjame pasar ¿se encuentra bien? ¿cómo está? ¿es normal que grite tanto? ¿no le está pasando nada malo? Me necesita, voy a entrar.

Dijo Joxer a su amiga en un tono de voz firme que fue perdiendo firmeza a medida que la cara de Xena iba cambiando de la tierna comprensión a la exasperación profunda a medida que él hablaba.

- ¡Tranquilízate Joxer! Gabrielle está bien. Casi ha terminado todo. Como ya lo tenemos bajo control y Gabrielle me ha pedido que me quedara contigo es lo que voy a hacer. Y óyeme bien, no vas a entrar en esa habitación hasta que yo diga que es tiempo de hacerlo, ¿me has entendido?

Ante aquellas palabras de la Princesa Guerrera a Joxer no le quedó otro remedio que musitar un apagado "sí, está bien" por lo bajito ya que el panorama no estaba para trifulcas y menos cuando Xena se encontraba de ese humor. Aún así sus ojos no cesaban de mirar hacia la puerta cerrada con gesto de grave preocupación. Lo que ablandó de nuevo a Xena que dirigiéndose a Lila dijo.

- Quédate con él y con Cirene- la niña pasó a los brazos de Lila- Voy a ver si Gabrielle necesita algo. Y no dejes a este idiota cruzar la puerta.

Joxer se mostró bastante dolido por lo de idiota pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para replicar. Lila se sentó en un sillón del salón con Cirene en brazos y empezó a cantarle canciones mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su cuñado. Esperando noticias transcurrió más de media hora de tensión y preocupación durante la cual se les unió Heródoto y Joxer no dejó de dar vueltas por todo el salón preguntando a cada momento

- ¿Estará bien? ¿y si algo va mal? No, no todo irá bien... Pero, llevan ahí dentro mucho rato...

- Joxer, tener un bebé no es nada fácil, es normal que tarden tanto. Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien. Dentro de poco vas a tener una niña preciosa en tus brazos, ya verás.

- Euh... Gracias Lila... Siempre te portas tan bien conmigo. Incluso después de que me casé con tu hermana...En vez de estar dolida o enfadada tu...

- Tú la elegiste a ella, y ella te eligió a ti. Y yo quiero que ambos seáis felices. Vuestra felicidad es mi felicidad, así que ni lo menciones. También hablé de esto con mi hermana y ya lo sabe.

- Vaya, es un peso que me quitas de encima...

Absortos como estaban en la conversación no se dieron cuenta de que el ruido al otro lado del cuarto había cesado y ahora reinaba el silencio. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Xena le dijo a Joxer:

- Venga papá, ya puedes pasar a ver a tu hija. Ah Lila tenías razón, es una niña.

A Joxer le faltó tiempo para entrar en la habitación y se cruzó en la puerta con Hécuba y Altea que salieron tras Xena y se pusieron a hablar con Lila sobre como había transcurrido todo.

Sobre la cama se encontraba Gabrielle, débil y agotada pero sonriente. Sobre el regazo sostenía al bebé, que dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su madre. Gabrielle miraba absorta a la pequeña hasta que un débil sonido atrajo su atención y se encontró cara a cara con Joxer que las miraba desde el borde de la cama, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

- Ven, acércate. Es preciosa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien las dos?

- Sí, anda ven aquí a conocer a tu hija

Joxer se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama justo al lado de Gabrielle y la niña, mirándolas a ambas con infinito amor, ternura y felicidad. Alargó la mano para rozar con los dedos la mejilla de la niña:

- Hola pequeña, soy tu papá. Sí tu papá...

- Joxer, me gustaría que llamásemos a la niña Lila, como mi hermana. Es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado mucho y sería un bonito homenaje a su tía.

- Me parece un nombre precioso. ¿Me dejas cogerla?

Gabrielle le miró con un poco de inseguridad *no puedo negárselo..* y le cedió al bebé sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Joxer cuidado con la cabeza, cógela bien. Sí así, eso es..\\

- ¡Mamá, mamá me lo he pasado genial!

Lila había salido corriendo de la espesura y se abalanzó sobre su madre con tremenda rapidez, devolviendo bruscamente a la realidad a Gabrielle que ahora se encontraba abrazada a la criatura de 6 años cuyo nacimiento acababa de recordar. De la espesura apareció también Xena que se mostró encantada de que la cena ya estuviese lista y le manifestó a su amiga los progresos de la niña en el cuidado de caballos. Lila seguía emocionada, contándole a su madre lo bien que se lo había pasado, lo mucho que le había gustado la experiencia y que quería un caballo para ella sola.

- Todavía eres muy joven, cariño. Un animal así requiere cariño y dedicación, ya hablaremos de esto cuando seas más mayor.

- Mientras... ¿puedo seguir ocupándome de Argo tía Xena?

- Pues claro que sí, me vendrá muy bien tu ayuda y Argo te quiere mucho. Xena esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Gabrielle.

*No como a mí* pensó Gabrielle entendiendo el significado de la expresión de su amiga *que esa yegua siempre me tuvo manía y yo nunca le hice nada...*

- Esto, Xena-cambió de tema Gabrielle- ¿No hace mucho rato que Joxer y Cirene se fueron? El río no está tan lejos, ya deberían haber vuelto...

- Bueno, no he escuchado ningún ruido especial ni he sentido nada extraño, lo único que...

Xena se interrumpió a sí misma cuando desde el fondo del claro vio llegar a Joxer y a Cirene que llevaban un cubo de agua cada uno.

- ¡Humm! que bien huele... Sentimos haberos hecho esperar - dijo la niña con expresión seria- pero es que a papá se le cayó el cubo de agua por el camino y tuvimos que volver al río a llenarlo otra vez.- Cirene dirigió una mirada de reproche divertido a su "padre".

Joxer visiblemente avergonzado le dirigió una mirada de *mejor estás calladita* e intentó disculparse:

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa rama estuviese ahí en ese preciso instante. Además iba contándole a Cirene una historia sobre como me -se corrigió enseguida- nos enfrentamos a Callisto y...

Xena intentaba no reírse y Gabrielle miró a Joxer pensando *no cambiarás nunca* y suspiró.

-A Cirene le gusta mucho esa historia...

- Sí, mamá me la ha contado cientos de veces pero a mí me gusta más cómo la cuentas tú... Es mucho más divertida...

- Gracias cariño. He superado a la barda de Potedaia contando historias... jajaja.-Joxer empezó a reírse, pero la sonrisa se le heló en la cara cuando vio la expresión de enfado que empezó a asomarse a la cara de Gabrielle- Vaya la cena huele muy bien...- dijo cambiando de tema.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor del fuego conversando animadamente mientras daban buena cuenta de la cena. Cirene y Lila jugaban a resolver acertijos, y los mayores hablaban sobre temas más importantes:

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece el plan? Es un tanto arriesgado pero debemos jugar nuestras cartas cuanto antes. He estado pensando en ello durante todo el día y es la única solución que se me ocurre.

- Yo creo que es un buen plan pero supone exponer a la niña a cierto peligro... dijo Gabrielle.

- Joxer, estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo ¿verdad? no puedes fallar...

- Claro, Xena sabes que haría cualquier cosa por esa niña. La quiero como a mi propia hija. Es un ser maravilloso y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño...Por cierto, se está haciendo tarde, voy a mandar a las niñas a dormir.

Mientras Joxer se alejaba unos metros para llegar hasta donde las niñas jugaban y las mandaba a la cama, Gabrielle le mostró a Xena sus dudas:

- Xena, ¿crees que es seguro dejar esa parte de responsabilidad en Joxer? No sé me parece peligroso exponerlos de esa manera...

- Gabrielle, ¿tengo que recordarte lo que sucedió la última vez que no incluimos a Joxer en un plan? Además siempre que le hemos pedido su colaboración en algún asunto importante ha resuelto la situación de manera impecable (la daga del sacrificio, el polvo negro...) Yo he decidido confiar plenamente en él, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo tú?

- Supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que le veo tan vulnerable... Que me da miedo que pueda pasarle algo malo... Yo confío en él, sé que es capaz de muchas cosas pero también sé que no ha progresado mucho en el terreno de la lucha. Ha mejorado bastante y ahora es más prudente... pero me da miedo que cometa alguna estupidez.

- No lo hará, este plan va a salir de maravilla, Ares nos dejará tranquilas durante una buena temporada y evitaremos que tenga tentaciones de hablar con alguien del Olimpo sobre este tema. Vamos a seguir el plan como estaba previsto y ahora, vamos a dar las buenas noches a las niñas.

Dejaron a las pequeñas durmiendo una junto a la otra acurrucadas y tapadas cada una con su mantita de piel. Nuestros protagonistas se dispusieron a dormir como cada noche: Xena junto a las niñas y Gabrielle y Joxer un poco más hacia su derecha. Xena había dado las buenas noches y se había dormido enseguida. Gabrielle sentada y aprovechando los rescoldos de la hoguera escribía en un pergamino los acontecimientos del día. Joxer sentado junto a ella la cogió de la cintura y empezó a mirar por encima de su hombro lo que escribía.

- Es una buena historia... ¿cómo crees que acabará?

- Espero que bien, más nos vale. Ten cuidado con Ares.

- Sabes que lo tendré...

Joxer la besó en el cuello, en la cara... y Gabrielle se giró para recibir uno de esos besos que hacían erizarse su piel y hundirse sin remedio en el pozo oscuro de los sentimientos. Siempre era así, como aquel día en que se besaron por primera vez, cuando sintió que nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera y entendió que se había enamorado de Joxer sin darse cuenta. No sabía ni cuando, ni como, ni en que momento ocurrió... quizás ese sentimiento siempre había estado allí pero ella no lo había percibido...

- Gabrielle ven, vamos a "dormir"...

- No, espera quiero terminar este pergamino, mañana estaremos muy ocupados y no tendré tiempo de escribir. Quiero adelantar todo lo que me sea posible... Tranquilo, no tardaré... Ya casi he acabado...

Joxer, algo defraudado, se recostó a su lado y Gabrielle siguió escribiendo durante un rato más. Cuando terminó, Joxer dormía profundamente a su lado. No se vio con corazón de despertarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se recostó junto a él y le abrazó. Se durmió a los pocos instantes.


	3. En Atenas

**Capítulo 3 - En Atenas -**

El sol ya hacía rato que había salido e iluminaba con sus rayos de luz el campamento de nuestros amigos. Xena estaba despierta y observaba con ternura el sueño de su hija y su ahijada. Las dos niñas dormían profundamente, la una al lado de la otra y ofrecían una bella imagen. Un poco más cerca a su derecha Gabrielle y Joxer dormían abrazados. A Xena todavía hoy le chocaba la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos juntos. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, su relación había sufrido de tantas idas y venidas, que Xena encontraba estupenda y a la vez extraña la manera en que se había acabado resolviendo aquel tira y afloja. Al final la perseverancia del muchacho había obtenido recompensa y Xena se alegraba por ello. Le supo mal interrumpir tan dulce velada mañanera, pero si querían llegar a Atenas antes del mediodía, habría que darse prisa. Se acercó a Gabrielle y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro:

- Gabrielle, Gabrielle despierta. Tenemos que proseguir el camino.

Su soñolienta amiga la miró con cierto desconcierto pero contestó:

- Sí... buenos días. Es cierto debemos ponernos en camino rápidamente. Voy a despertar a Joxer y a las niñas. Ve recogiendo todo.

Una vez en pié y con todos los utensilios cargados al lomo de Argo, los cinco protagonistas se pusieron en camino y, sin ningún contratiempo de importancia llegaron a Atenas antes del mediodía. La calle Olímpica bullía de gente a esa hora de la mañana y nadie parecía reparar en la extraña comitiva que formaban nuestros protagonistas: dos guerreras, dos niñas, un muchacho con pinta de idiota y una yegua cargada hasta los topes o eso es lo que pensaban nuestros amigos. Al llegar frente a una puerta alta de color marrón, Joxer que iba al frente de la comitiva, se detuvo.

- Es aquí- dijo mirando a su esposa con una expresión que mostraba nostalgia e inquietud- Aquí es donde crecí...

Se quedó parado durante un buen rato sin moverse, mirando fijamente la puerta, recordando... sin decidirse a llamar.

-Bueno, no hemos venido hasta aquí para quedarnos en la puerta, ¿no te parece?- dijo Xena.

Joxer obligado por las palabras de su amiga llamó, aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor de unos 65 años se les quedó mirando fijamente entre sorprendida y desconcertada ante el extraño grupo que tenía delante:

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué es lo que queréis? pregunto de manera desagradable la mujer.

- Mamá soy yo, Joxer.

La mujer le apartó a un lado bruscamente, exclamando:

- ¡Ya te he visto hijo! y sigues hecho una calamidad, tal como te recordaba.

Joxer hizo un mohín y miró tristemente hacia su madre.

- No estoy hablando contigo, sino con estas guerreras. Vosotras, si venís a reclamar el tributo para Ares en nombre del ejército de Zagreus decidle que no pienso darles ni un dinar. Por cierto, muchachas me parece una bestialidad que ahora se entrene a las niñas desde pequeñitas en el arte de la guerra... y en mis tiempos...la gente llamaba bárbaro a tu padre por llevarse a Jett con él cuando se iba a asaltar alguna aldea... por enseñarle el oficio al chico... no sé donde vamos a ir a parar...Volved por donde habéis venido y tú hijo... no vengas a visitarme a menos que te hayas convertido en alguien de provecho...

- Pero mamá...

- Escuche señora, no somos recaudadoras de impuestos, somos familiares de su hijo... Joxer explícaselo tú.

La mujer adoptó una mirada ceñuda y miró fijamente a Joxer, que no parecía muy decidido a hablar pero obligado por las circunstancias se dirigió a la anciana:

- Mamá esta es mi esposa Gabrielle, mis hijas Lila y Cirene y mi mejor amiga, Xena... ¿mamá?

La mujer parecía sumamente desconcertada y sorprendida...

- ¿Tu mujer y tus hijas has dicho? ¿Estas guerreras? Y ¿Xena? ¿la Princesa Guerrera es tu amiga?

-Si mamá, es lo que te acabo de decir...-refunfuñó Joxer-. Hemos venido para que conozcas a la... las niñas, aunque la situación se ha complicado un poco mientras veníamos hacia aquí... Xena te lo explicará.

La mujer miraba a su hijo sin pestañear... en ese momento reaccionó:

- Por favor perdonad mi recibimiento tan brusco pero es que la perspectiva de que el ejército de Ares consiga por fin entrar en Atenas me puso muy nerviosa, por favor pasad... Que niñas tan bonitas y parecen instruidas en el arte de la guerra...- se dirigió a su hijo- Jamás pensé que llegarías a hacer algo de provecho en la vida Joxer pero veo que me equivoqué...

La casa era bastante grande y robusta y tenía aspecto de antigua. Desde luego era enorme para una mujer sola. Las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas de escenas de guerra y de guerreros que debían ser muy antiguas, pesadas espadas colgaban de algunas paredes y también armas de todo tipo. En el salón presidiendo la habitación había un gigantesco tapiz que representaba un árbol genealógico. Algunos de los nombres escritos en él mostraban sobrenombres tales como el sanguinario, el grande... En ese momento, Xena y Gabrielle se dieron cuenta del ambiente en el que había crecido Joxer.

Sentados alrededor de una mesa cuadrada en el centro del salón Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer y Amaltea hablaban sobre los planes que Ares podía tener para su ejército y para Atenas. Las niñas estaban arriba revoloteando por sus nuevas habitaciones, planeando nuevas y emocionantes aventuras para su estancia en el "Gran Caserón de la Abuela" que es como habían bautizado la casa. Xena tenía la esperanza de que la mujer pudiese proporcionarle datos de interés sobre los puntos débiles del ejército.

- Verás querida, de momento sólo cuenta con la ayuda de Zagreus y Theones pero sé que está intentando reclutar a más. Cada ejército está constituido por unos 50-60 hombres... es decir, deberías enfrentarte a unos 100-120 incompetentes borrachos... Por lo que he oído por ahí no creo que vaya a ser algo difícil para alguien como tú...

La mujer dirigió una mirada escrutadora a la Princesa Guerrera y esta dirigió a Amaltea una mirada cómplice, la madre de Joxer sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por primera vez se sintió comprendida. Aquella mujer parecía dominar a la perfección el tema de la guerra y sus entresijos...

- No es una cifra demasiado alta-contestó Xena con determinación-. Creo que podremos ocuparnos de ellos sin demasiados problemas, ¿no crees Gabrielle?

- Oh sí, si desde luego.

La contestación de su amiga no había sido demasiado vehemente y Xena se dió cuenta de ello, pero Gabrielle parecía absorta en la extraña decoración del salón y frecuentemente enviaba miradas escrutadoras que iban de Joxer a Amaltea y de ésta de nuevo a su marido...

- Amaltea- dijo Xena a la mujer- ¿puedes reunir al magistrado y a un representante de cada familia? Necesitaré la ayuda de todos para formar un pequeño ejército para defender la ciudad.

- Claro Xena, no habrá problema. Aquí en Atenas contamos con mucha gente procedente de linaje guerrero. Todos estarán encantados de colaborar y de que tú les lideres en la batalla... Por cierto- la mujer dirigió una mirada interrogante y un pelín cargada de malicia hacia su hijo que no había abierto la boca durante la conversación- ¿no os va a ayudar mi hijo?

Rápida de reflejos y antes de que Joxer tuviese tiempo a abrir la boca, Xena solventó la situación:

-Verás Amaltea, Joxer tiene otra misión, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí, así es mamá. Una misión importante.-expresó con ligero orgullo en la voz-.

Amaltea los miró con expresión que pretendía decir "a mi no me engañáis mi hijo sigue siendo el mismo paleto que cuando se fue de casa y no sé que están haciendo estas dos guerreras relacionándose con él"

- ¡Oh! ¿De veras hijo? Nunca creí que te vería así. Con una esposa guerrera y convertido en guerrero, como era el sueño de tu padre... Que alguno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos...

Soltó la mujer con un tono jocoso que consiguió alterar los nervios de Joxer:

- Mamá -soltó con hastío- Si para ti ser alguien respetable consiste en despedazar a la gente y robarle todas sus posesiones desde luego no he conseguido cumplir tus expectativas. Xena, Gabrielle y yo ayudamos a la gente que nos necesita. Puede que no haya llegado a ser un gran Señor de la Guerra pero en ellas tengo a la familia que nunca tuve aquí y te aseguro que es la mejor familia que podría desear... ¿Sabes? Simplemente no era mi destino, no está en mi naturaleza el ser cruel y despiadado y lo siento mucho si eso te decepciona. Creí... fui un estúpido no se por qué pensé que esto podría salir bien. He venido para que conozcas a mi familia, a tus nietas para que disfrutes de su compañía y tú sólo sabes menospreciarme y tratarme como la oveja negra de la familia, como has hecho siempre. Me fui de casa para intentar convertirme en un gran guerrero, para satisfacer vuestro sueño, no el mío pero gracias a eso encontré mi camino, el que estaba escrito para mi. Y ellas son mi camino... y yo no quiero seguir con esto...

Xena y Gabrielle se quedaron heladas, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veían a Joxer tan enfadado. Éste hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa visiblemente disgustado, pero su madre que se mostraba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo no le dejó y tomándole del brazo se disculpó:

- Vaya, veo que has sacado carácter. Está claro que la vida en algo te ha cambiado.-Sonrió a Xena y Gabrielle- Debes de quererlas mucho para defenderlas de manera tan vehemente ante la tirana de tu madre...

- Mamá, no empieces sabes que no te considero una tirana es sólo que temo haberte defraudado pero a la vez no puedo renegar de quien soy ahora. Compréndelo.

- Pues aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo comprendo. Vamos a zanjar nuestras diferencias aquí y ahora ¿es que no piensas dar un abrazo a la vieja de tu madre?

Y madre e hijo zanjaron la discusión con un fuerte abrazo.

- Amaltea, ¿que te parece si vamos a visitar a los representantes de las familias? creo que cuanto antes lo hagamos será mejor.

- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos Xena.

Los contactos de Amaltea en Atenas eran efectivos pues en sólo un par de horas el magistrado y un representante de cada familia de atenienses se encontraban reunidos en una taberna escuchando lo que Xena tenía que decir. Sorprendentemente la gente se mostró muy poco reticente a colaborar y Xena tuvo muy pronto a un centenar de hombres y mujeres a su disposición. Lo más probable es que Amaltea hubiese mandado llamar a aquellas familias con más disposición a colaborar. Tras la entrevista, las dos mujeres regresaron a la casa. Gabrielle, Joxer y las niñas conversaban animadamente en el salón, en cuanto Amaltea las vio les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

- Voy a preparar algo de comer... estas niñas deben estar hambrientas.

- ¡Sí abuela tenemos hambre! -exclamaron con energía-. ¿Tía Xena juegas con nosotras a los acertijos?

- Claro - dijo xena con alegría *así me libro de cocinar*

- Amaltea, yo la ayudaré a preparar la comida.

- Gracias Gabrielle, hija. Joxer ¿puedes traer acelgas, rábanos y algunos tomates del huerto? preguntó la mujer en tono jovial.

- Claro mamá - dijo su hijo con desgana.

Ya en la cocina las dos mujeres se observaban por el rabillo del ojo sin atreverse a formular las preguntas que ambas se morían por hacer la una a la otra. Finalmente y mientras preparaba la ensalada Gabrielle no pudo más y rompió el hielo iniciando la conversación...

- ¿Sabe? es usted tal y como me la había imaginado, según lo que cuenta Joxer...

- Puedes tutearme querida-dijo pausadamente la mujer- pero es probable que si sólo sabes de mi por boca de mi hijo, te hayas hecho una idea un poco distorsionada de mi y de mi familia. Él no debe hablar mucho de nosotros y las pocas veces que lo haya hecho no habrá sido para bien...

Gabrielle se sonrojó, la verdad era que Joxer en cierto sentido se avergonzaba de su familia... No podía culparle, después de ver aquella casa, de haber conocido a Jett era lógico que no guardara un buen recuerdo de un lugar en el que había sido humillado desde pequeño...

- Querida, sin paños calientes. No voy a negar que me es difícil asimilar que el paleto de mi hijo haya acabado casándose con una chica como tú. Espero que entiendas mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Gabrielle no pudo por menos que sonreír ante tal comentario.

- Verás Amaltea, Joxer y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo unos 12 años más o menos. Cuando le conocí no me causó una gran impresión... la verdad me pareció un poco idiota...

- Si querida, le has descrito a la perfección. Un verdadero idiota, ese es mi hijo...

Gabrielle hizo como que no había oído el comentario, aunque cortaba los tomates de forma no muy cariñosa, mientras proseguía con su historia:

- Bueno hay que tener en cuenta que en ese momento intentaba capturarme, con muy poca maña, por cierto y le derroté fácilmente, pero en el momento en que se negó a rebanarme el pescuezo por orden de una maníaca se ganó mi confianza... Simplemente nos hicimos amigos y empezamos a vivir aventuras junto a Xena, cada vez nos sentíamos más unidos y llegó un momento en que le vi como alguien indispensable en mi vida y... bueno un día como cualquier otro llegó el amor. Comprendí que le amaba... Es una historia convencional...

Amaltea había seguido la historia con mucha atención mientras preparaba una cazuela de barro para hervir sopa...

- Al contrario querida, es la historia de amor más extraordinaria que he escuchado en mi vida y créeme que soy bastante anciana. Es extraordinario que os hayáis cruzado en su vida. Nunca le había visto tan feliz, sigue siendo una calamidad pero ahora al menos es feliz. Y no me malinterpretes hija, pero yo siempre he querido lo mejor para él, por eso quería que se convirtiese en alguien de valía. En un gran guerrero con prestigio y fama, temido a lo largo del mundo. Entre nosotras dos, eso de ayudar a la gente y todo eso está muy bien y genera fama y prestigio sin duda, pero ¿no crees que es muy poco práctico? Asaltando aldeas podríais hacer mucho más dinero en poco tiempo... ¿Ves esta casa? Pues mi querido esposo, el padre de Joxer la ganó con el sudor de su frente, no en vano se ganó el sobrenombre de El Sanguinario.

Ante estas últimas palabras de la anciana a Gabrielle le estaba empezando a hervir la sangre... Se imaginaba qué tipo de mujer iba a ser la madre de Joxer pero la realidad estaba superando con mucho sus expectativas. ¿Cómo era posible que esa anciana mujer de facciones duras pero apariencia amable fuese capaz de hablar de asesinatos y arrasar aldeas como si fuese el oficio más normal del mundo? ¿Cómo podía pensar que ser Señor de la Guerra era el oficio más digno al que podía aspirar su hijo? ¿Y cómo era posible que se deshiciese en elogios con la familia de su hijo cuando no pensaba ni por un segundo en las vidas que su marido y su hijo mayor se habían cobrado y las familias de huérfanos que habían dejado a su paso? Pero la mujer seguía hablando tan tranquila...

- No se si conocerás a mi hijo mayor, Jett. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de él... ¿Sabes? Ostenta el título de Rey de los Asesinos...Ah mi Jett... La pena es que lo trincaran, cuando Joxer me lo contó me puse tan triste... Lo extraño es que nunca me contó quién le metió entre rejas pero espera que lo averigüe y... -la mujer hacía oscilar el cuchillo de cortar carne amenazadoramente-.

Gabrielle sentía inquietud, intentando aparentar frialdad respondió:

- Pero de eso hace unos 10 años ¿no? Aún no puedes guardarles rencor...

- El tiempo no hace sino alargar la agonía de una madre...

- Estoo... ya he terminado de preparar la ensalada, si te parece Amaltea voy a ir sirviendo.

- Ve hija ve, oye ¿no te habrás asustado por lo que he dicho, verdad? Es sólo que mi familia es muy importante para mí, pero a mi edad no creo que pudiese cumplir mi amenaza, si fuese más joven...

Gabrielle le dirigió una gélida sonrisa a la anciana mujer y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó la fuente de ensalada sobre la mesa y se dirigió a donde estaban Xena y las niñas.

- Xena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Xena le dirigió una mirada escrutadora

- Claro, ¿que ocurre?

- Es la madre de Joxer-le susurró al oído- Xena esa mujer está loca, no pienso permitir que la niña se acerque a ella. ¿Sabías que piensa que asesinar y asaltar aldeas es un oficio tan normal como el de mercader? Y quiere vengarse de quienes metieron a Jett en la cárcel, de nosotras...

- Gabrielle mira a tu alrededor, ¿que pensabas? ¿que la dueña de esta casa iba a ser una apacible ancianita cuyo único pasatiempo es hacer calceta? Te lo dije, te dije que esto no era buena idea. Pero ahora mismo, tal y como están las cosas necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir y vamos a estar aquí sólo unos días. Es una visita de cortesía... Intenta seguir como hasta ahora, no sería bueno para Joxer volver a tener un conflicto con su madre...

- Voy a intentar hacer buena cara y aguantarme las ganas de estrangularla que me entran cuando habla de arrasar aldeas... pero no te aseguro nada.

En ese momento Joxer llegó procedente del huerto y cargado de hortalizas, al verle entrar en el salón las dos amigas acabaron la conversación, le saludaron con la mano mientras se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba las verduras sobre la barra.

- Hablando de otra cosa, creo que esta noche haré una excursioncita al campamento del ejército... Para ver que se traen entre manos nuestros amigos. Estoy segura de que piensan atacar mañana, pero no está de más asegurarse... ¡Amaltea!- gritó Xena- ¿Sabes donde están acampados los hombres de Ares?

Hacia el anochecer y no muy lejos de allí, Ares se paseaba arriba y abajo de la tienda de Zagreus mientras le contaba a este la situación de su plan. Señalando un sucio mapa de Atenas que tenía delante, el Dios de la Guerra expuso:

- Creo que lo mejor será atacar de frente, por el flanco Norte, si...

- Pero...-empezó Zagreus con un poco de miedo- ¿no sería mejor que mis tropas atacaran Atenas por el Norte y Theones y sus hombres atacaran por el Sur? Así abriríamos dos frentes de batalla que Xena no podría contener, la ciudad sería mía, digo nuestra y caería fácilmente.

- Idiota, un ataque así destrozaría la ciudad. Un ataque por el Sur podría echar abajo la Acrópolis ¿Qué crees que haría mi hermana Atenea si destrozo su amada ciudad y sus templos y los reduzco a pedazos? ¿Condecorarme? No imbécil sin cerebro, eso me buscaría la ruina en el Olimpo. A mi, tus estúpidos planes de conquistar Atenas me traen sin cuidado, lo único que yo quiero es que mantengáis a Xena ocupada para que yo pueda jugar la carta que tengo contra ella...

- Pero el botín...

- Estúpido montón de músculos ya te he dicho que te recompensaré, olvídate del botín. Ya está decidido, Theones y tú atacaréis Atenas por el norte mañana por la mañana. ¿Está claro maldita escoria?

- Si... sí clarísimo

- Bien

Y tras esto Ares desapareció.

En ese momento Theones entró en la tienda.

- Zagreus, ¿cuáles son las órdenes?

- Mañana al alba nuestros ejércitos atacarán la ciudad por el Norte.

Sin que los dos hombres lo percibieran una figura alta y musculada de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules había permanecido agazapada junto a la entrada de la tienda escuchando todo lo que los dos hombres habían hablado. Satisfecha con lo que había escuchado se dirigió hasta su yegua que permanecía cerca, montó de un salto y se dirigió al galope hacia la ciudad. Del lugar donde hasta hace escasos segundos había permanecido la Princesa Guerrera surgió la figura de Ares -perfecto, Xena- musitó y volvió a desaparecer esta vez sí, definitivamente.

De vuelta en casa de Amaltea Xena puso al corriente a sus amigos sobre lo que había escuchado y finalmente sentenció:

- Mañana pondremos en marcha el plan. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, incluidas vosotras señoritas.

- Sí, tía Xena -contestaron las dos niñas al unísono.

- ¿Por cierto Amaltea, el templo de Ares no estará por casualidad en la parte Sur de la ciudad? Y la Acrópolis aunque hacia el centro, se encuentra más cercana al Sur que al Norte ¿no es así?

- Sí, así es, el templo de Ares, es grandioso pero se encuentra fuera de la Acrópolis, algo más hacia el Sur. Algunos atenienses son muy devotos de Ares...- declaró la mujer con vivo interés.- Ah, y la Acrópolis, consagrada a Atenea con el Partenón y los otros templos... es toda una belleza. Las niñas deberían verlo...cuando todo esto pase podría llevarlas a hacer una pequeña excursión...

- Ya... lo suponía.

Gabrielle miró a Xena con gesto preocupado, *¿el Partenón? ¿el mayor templo de Grecia consagrado a Atenea? Pero... ¿cómo se les había ocurrido llevar allí a la niña? ¿Y cómo es que no lo habían pensado antes? Desde luego aquello empeoraba por momentos...*

Xena y Joxer captaron su mirada y pensamientos rápidamente. Había que salir de aquella ciudad, y rápido. Desde luego aquella visita no había sido buena idea. Se habían confiado, habían bajado la guardia. Tras ocho años de tranquilidad la cosa amenazaba con ponerse fea.


	4. La Defensa De La Ciudad

**Capítulo 4 - La Defensa de la Ciudad -**

Apenas amanecía en la bella capital de Grecia cuando el rumor de los ejércitos que se acercaban hacia el Norte empezó a oírse en la lejanía... Xena con su estrategia bien meditada se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde los atenienses aguardaban ya a la legendaria guerrera que les iba a liderar en la defensa de su amada ciudad.

Todo estaba planificado desde el principio así que cada cual ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Xena, Gabrielle y Amaltea se dirigieron junto a los ciudadanos a la muralla Norte de Atenas. Iban a plantar cara al ejército con todo su arsenal.

- Bien, esto tiene que estar ganado en el momento justo.-Les recordó a ambas.-Ni antes, ni después o si no el plan que hemos trazado no habrá servido para nada. Expresó Xena con determinación.- ¿Estamos preparadas?

- Sí, todo el mundo se encuentra ya en sus posiciones. Esperan tus órdenes.

- Entonces adelante. Escuchad, quiero que dividáis a la gente es tres grupos, lo más equitativamente que os sea posible. Cada una de nosotras estará al mando de uno de ellos. Amaltea tú y tu grupo os colocaréis frente al lado izquierdo de la muralla, Gabrielle vosotros a la derecha. Mi grupo y yo nos colocaremos en el centro, frente a la puerta de la ciudad. Si todo va bien tras unas breves escaramuzas saldrán huyendo como alimañas. ¡Bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos!

Mientras, al otro lado de la muralla Zagreus y Theones, marchaban al frente de sus hombres. Algunos arqueros se dispusieron a prender fuego a las puntas de sus flechas mientras que los más brutos cargaban con un descomunal tronco que pretendían hacer servir de ariete para echar abajo la puerta de la ciudad.

En ese momento Ares apareció ante ellos para darles las últimas instrucciones:

- Bonito espectáculo... Os voy a dejar a cargo de esto, ya sabes que quiero que la batalla sea larga... No me importa como lo consigas pero mantén alejada a Xena de la parte Sur de la ciudad y de mi templo el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Lo has entendido sucia bestia?

- Si mi señor, Supremo Dios de la Guerra. Estamos a tus órdenes...

- Bien, bien bien... no me hagáis tanto la pelota y dad la orden de atacar. Tengo un asunto pendiente de resolver...

Y con estas palabras desapareció.

- ¡Hombres!- se dirigió Zagreus a la tropa sin vacilar-. A mi señal... ¡atacad!

Se oyó un silbido y varias flechas en llamas pasaron cerca de donde Xena se encontraba, rozando su cabeza para terminar clavándose en el tejado de paja de una casa cercana. De inmediato la casa empezó a arder pero nadie salió gritando desde el interior porque Xena ya había tomado la precaución de evacuar a toda la población civil, que se encontraba a salvo en el Partenón. Xena sabía que Ares nunca se atrevería a amenazar la integridad del mayor templo de Grecia consagrado a su hermana, porque eso podría costarle el cuello. Así que los ciudadanos se encontraban completamente a salvo.

- Bien, se dirigió a todas las miradas expectantes que se clavaban en ella ¡Ya ha empezado! ¡A las armas!

A su orden los aldeanos, instruidos también por Gabrielle y Amaltea, empezaron a encender las mechas de las pequeñas bombas caseras fabricadas con vasijas llenas de aceite. Algunos hombres echaron mano a sus espadas, Gabrielle extrajo los sais de las fundas en sus botas y se preparó para lo que venía...

No muy lejos de allí en el bosque, al Sur de la ciudad Joxer, encargado de la vigilancia de Cirene y Lila emprende la huida con las dos niñas a su cargo. Sabe que no puede fallar en su empresa.

- Cirene cariño, ya sabes que tienes que quedarte aquí. En cuanto Lila se reúna contigo tendréis que huir ¿me has comprendido?

- Sí, pero no sé por qué no confiáis en mí, soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas y algún día me convertiré en una gran guerrera...

- Cirene sólo tienes ocho años, todavía eres muy joven para luchar y lo sabes, además ¿qué es lo más importante?

- Que el plan de tía Xena salga bien.- contestó la niña mecánicamente y sin ninguna alegría.

- Correcto.- respondió Joxer con vehemencia.- y ahora sé buena y por favor, por todos los que te queremos, quédate aquí.- pidió en tono suplicante.

- Está bien, lo prometo.- dijo la niña disgustada-. ¡Buena suerte!- les deseó. Y se agazapó en la pequeña cueva tras el matorral, mientras veía alejarse a su padre y a su hermana... Una vez tras el matorral quedó totalmente oculta y comenzó la espera.

Joxer y Lila que iban de la mano, se alejaron a paso rápido del escondite y volvieron a internarse en la espesura del bosque. Tomaron la senda principal, para que pareciese que huían de la ciudad. De nuevo un frío viento helado les recorrió, como en un escalofrío, la espalda...*Ya está aquí, pensó Joxer. Tal y como Xena predijo. ¡Glups! tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo fallarle... Cirene hija por lo que más quieras, no se te ocurra salir de tu escondite...* Apretó con fuerza la pequeña manita de su hija y le hizo un gesto para que no se volviera, sin embargo él si lo hizo... y se encontró cara a cara con el Dios de la Guerra.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? sabía que Xena te dejaría a ti a cargo de las dos mocosas, pues necesita a Gabrielle para que la ayude en la batalla. Así te quitan de en medio mientras ellas se ocupan de lo importante, sin duda Xena debe creer que estoy con el ejército porque de otra manera nunca te hubiese dejado a ti a cargo de Eva, pero veo que ni siquiera eso lo sabes hacer bien... Falta una de las niñas... la pequeña rubita. Bueno no importa porque esta es la que quiero llevarme...

- Alto ahí Ares... mientras yo viva no te vas a acercar a ninguna de las niñas.

- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución... pero supongo que tu niñita será más razonable y no querrá que nada malo le pase a su "papá " jeje que gracia... ¿a que no, monada?- dijo Ares en un tono que pretendía ser molestamente agradable.

- Cariño, no le escuches, vete.. vamos vete de aquí.- dijo Joxer a la niña en tono apremiante.

Pero Lila no corrió, se quedó allí mismo donde estaba y lentamente se fue volviendo...

- Muy bien, niña sabía que entrarías en razón... ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué es esto?- el desconcierto de Ares fue manifiesto cuando contempló estupefacto que la niña que tenía ante él no era Eva sino Lila.

Graciosamente la niña se le quedó mirando con ojos divertidos:

- Papá y mamá pensaron que este color de pelo me quedaría mejor...

Ares más enfadado que nunca no se contuvo y lanzó una pequeña bola de energía hacia la niña pretendiendo dejarla inconsciente pero Joxer fue rápido de reflejos y se puso delante de su hija recibiendo todo el impacto y cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

-¡PAPÁ! ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lila preocupada

Pero su padre no le pudo contestar, fue Ares en cambio quién habló:

- ¡MOCOSA! ya has visto lo que le ha pasado al imbécil de tu padre si no quieres correr la misma suerte me vas a decir dónde está tu "hermanita" y me lo vas a decir ¡AHORA!

- Por favor señor... no me haga daño empezó a sollozar Lila yo no sé nada. No sé dónde se oculta mi hermana... Yo...

- Me estoy impacientando monada... dijo Ares mientras preparaba una pequeña bola de energía con la que pretendía intimidar a la pequeña.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo, Lila estaba a punto de perder el control, estaba al borde de la histeria... no quería delatar a su "hermana" no quería... pero...

- ¡Ares! no toques a mi hija.-poco a poco y con alguna dificultad Joxer se había ido incorporando y de nuevo protegía a Lila con su cuerpo.

- ¡Oh por favor! que enternecedor... Tu mocosa no me interesa y como es probable que no sepa nada, vas a ser tú quién me va a decir dónde ha escondido tu amiguita Xena a Eva... Esto no podía ser tan fácil... Xena ha debido descubrir parte de mi plan... Bueno, no importa ahora tú vas a ser mi seguro. Vas a venir conmigo y vamos a charlar si no quieres que a tu preciosa niñita le ocurra algo irreparable...

- No serás capaz...

- ¡Ponme a prueba, estúpido! te advierto que hoy estoy de muy mal humor.-dijo Ares con maldad...

- De acuerdo, Ares vamos.-miró con ternura a Lila y le retiró las lágrimas de los ojos con su mano.- no llores preciosa, no va a pasar nada. Tranquila cariño, ve a reunirte con mamá.-le guiñó el ojo sin que Ares se diese cuenta.- Yo estaré bien, lo prometo.-ante la indecisión de Lila esbozó lo que trataba de ser una sonrisa.- Vamos, vete.

Lila pensó en su "hermana", en el plan, en lo que tía Xena les contó la noche anterior. Debía hacerlo, debía a huir... y entonces empezó a correr, bosque adelante... Volvió la mirada y vio como su padre y el tío guaperas, que ya no le caía nada bien, desaparecían en una especie de luz azul. En un instante ya no estaban. *Sé fuerte, ahora debes volver a por Cirene... conocía el camino porque tía Xena lo había marcado la tarde anterior, con señales que sólo ella iba a ser capaz de reconocer. Volvió sobre sus pasos al punto donde habían tomado la senda principal y entonces la vio, en el primer árbol había grabada la pequeña herradura de un caballo, debía pertenecer a un caballo diminuto. Era la primera pista, las indicaciones la llevarían hasta Cirene, y una vez juntas se encontrarían con mamá y la abuela en la puerta Sur, como estaba acordado... Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello ¿por qué el tipo desagradable había llamado Eva a su "hermana"?*

Mientras tanto, en la muralla Norte se libra una gran batalla. Los hombres del Ejército de Ares intentan echar abajo la puerta de la ciudad, utilizando un tronco enorme como ariete. Algunos de los que se han salvado de la treta de las bombas caseras ideada por nuestras amigas intentan, en vano ascender muralla arriba. Los arqueros habían sido derrotados ya hacía rato, y tan sólo la infantería de hombres armados con espadas esperaba preparada para atacar en cuanto la puerta se abriera.

Dentro de la ciudad Xena estaba lista para la acción.

- La puerta no tardará mucho en caer, estad todos preparados... deben quedar unos cincuenta... no van a ser nada para nosotros... ¡A mi señal!

La puerta de madera crujía a cada envite que le provocaban los hombres del exterior, se resquebrajaba con cada nuevo golpe... durante unos segundos que parecieron horas los hombres y mujeres a ambos lados de la muralla contuvieron el aliento, hasta que... finalmente la gigantesca puerta se vino abajo y los hombres que portaban el pesado tronco, entraron como una exhalación, pero no advirtieron a la mujer de larga melena negra que dio un salto gigantesco y les golpeó por detrás enviándoles derechitos contra una casa en llamas cercana, donde se empotraron y de donde ya no volvieron a salir...

- ¡Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi! ¡Atacad!

Tras los tipos del ariete, empezaron a entrar guerreros y más guerreros con las armas en la mano, los ciudadanos de Atenas se empezaron a enfrentarse a ellos en lo que sería una lucha cruenta. Espadas que chocan, ruidos metálicos y de fondo la casa en llamas, el fragor de la batalla es terrible... Todos se encuentran ocupados concentrados en su oponente u oponentes...

Zagreus acaba de aparecer en la puerta de la ciudad y al ver a Xena explota de rabia, esa mujer tiene la culpa de que sus sueños de conquistar Atenas y su recientemente formado nuevo ejército estuviesen siendo reducidos a cenizas...

- ¡Xena! ¿qué sientes al saber que vas a morir?

- ¿Y si me lo explicas tú?

- ¡Aghhhhh! ¡muere Xena!

- ¡Hoy no me toca, gracias!

Zagreus se abalanza sobre Xena blandiendo su espada pero nuestra heroína es mucho más rápida y esquiva el golpe con sorprendente maestría y rapidez. Zagreus se tambalea pero vuelve a la carga... esta vez hay choque de espadas... La mujer de larga melena negra y ojos azules sigue luchando sin descanso... ya no entran más hombres por la puerta Norte de Atenas, aunque a su alrededor la lucha es feroz... pero sus fuerzas llevan la mejor parte. *Gabrielle se enfrenta a Theones, ese tipo no es rival para su amiga, la mujer rubia armada con sais está a punto de derrotar a ese imbécil sin cerebro... está en el suelo, no se mueve, Gabrielle ha vencido. Un poco más hacia allá, Amaltea acaba de abatir a un soldado, el hombre no se levanta del suelo, también ha sido vencido... Debe acabar deprisa, las niñas deben estar al caer y si tarda mucho las cosas se pondrán peligrosas para Joxer...* Da un giro sobre sí misma y sorprende a Zagreus que no esperaba ese movimiento por su parte, le golpea con rapidez en la espalda, un golpe seco entre los hombros y con el mango de su espada le golpea en la cabeza que el casco, al caer con la fuerza del golpe, ha dejado al descubierto. El pobre diablo cae al suelo completamente inconsciente...

- Duérmete un rato, grandullón...

A su alrededor la lucha ha cesado, al haber visto caer derrotados a sus comandantes los guerreros de Ares huyen corriendo del lugar...

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Han matado a Zagreus! ¡Retirada!

- ¡Victoria! ¡La ciudad está salvada! Y todo gracias a Xena ¡XENA, XENA, XENA!

Xena mira a su alrededor, ha habido muy pocas bajas, su pequeño ejército ha llevado las de ganar. Sin embargo, algunos heridos requieren ayuda...

- Vosotros, llevad a los heridos al Partenón. Tú, ¿ves a estos dos tipos del suelo? atad a aquel y llevádselos al magistrado. Son los que han intentado invadir la ciudad.

Xena se dirige hacia Gabrielle y Amaltea que se encuentran atando a Theones con una gruesa cuerda. La anciana se dirige a la guerrera con mirada agradecida:

- Gracias Xena, has salvado la ciudad

- Sí, la ciudad ya está a salvo pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de lo realmente importante, vamos. Amaltea, Gabrielle id a esperar a las niñas. Yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien...

- Adelante, Xena ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, en el templo de Ares en Atenas...

- Bueno maldito imbécil, estoy esperando que me digas dónde tiene Xena escondida a su hijita...

- Ares, he accedido a venir contigo para conseguir que dejaras a Lila en paz, pero ni por un momento pienses que voy a decirte nada acerca de la niña.

Ares le miró con profundo desprecio...

- Vaya, el idiota padre de familia se nos ha vuelto valiente... pero tranquilo, sé que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de años atrás. Si sabes algo vas a acabar por decírmelo ¡esa cría significa mi muerte! Oh, ya lo creo que sí... y si no me lo dices me divertiré mientras te mato... sí será divertido.

*Tengo que ganar tiempo como sea, eso fue lo que acordamos, Xena necesita tiempo para salvar la ciudad... una vez estén todos a salvo se ocupará de Ares... hasta entonces todo depende de mí...* pensó Joxer mientras intentaba prepararse para la próxima treta que el Dios de la Guerra le tendría preparada. Así que intentó erguirse con valentía. *No puedo fallarles*

Ares sonrió malignamente mientras preparaba una bola de energía y la dirigió directamente hacia el pecho de Joxer al que ya le costaba bastante mantenerse en pié... la bola le alcanzó de pleno, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo...

- Bueno, creo que esto va a ser largo...

Algunas bolas de energía volvieron a impactar sobre el pecho de Joxer que ya ni siquiera pudo intentar esquivarlas... No dijo nada, sólo se dejó caer exhausto en el suelo. Volvió a quedar inconsciente. De pronto, de la pared más próxima a la que se encontraba, salieron unas pesadas cadenas de metal que serpentearon y se enredaron a su alrededor y le sujetaron a la pared de aquel extraño lugar. Ares se retiró momentáneamente a su trono central con la finalidad de pensar en como podría resolver aquello hasta que aquel imbécil volviese en sí... *No me queda mucho tiempo, Xena ya debe haber vencido al ejército de esos dos animales sin cerebro... no podré distraerla durante mucho tiempo más...*

- ¡Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!

Primero el sonido, ese sonido que le era tan familiar... y en una décima de segundo, tenía el chakram pegado a su garganta y una intensa mirada azul cargada de ira, fija en sus pupilas.

- ¡Xena, qué sorpresa! ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita?.-expresó sarcásticamente el Dios de la Guerra.- No puedo decir que no te esperaba, pero sin duda, tu forma de llegar sorprendería a cualquiera.

Lila y Cirene llevaban un buen rato esperando en la puerta Sur de la ciudad. A Lila le había resultado fácil seguir las pistas y pronto las dos "hermanas" estuvieron juntas. Juntas y a salvo, pero preocupadas. "El tipo ese guaperas tan desagradable se llevó a papá" le había dicho a Cirene. De lo otro, de que el tipo la llamaba Eva no le había dicho nada... Las dos estaban preocupadas por su padre, apoyadas una junto a la otra esperaban ante el muro de piedra y miraban hacia el frente, hacia la lejanía... A lo lejos se observaba un incendio, parecía una casa en llamas... De pronto dos figuras que se acercaban con decisión hacia ellas, llamaron su atención:

- ¡Mamá, abuela!

Las niñas corrieron al encuentro de las dos mujeres y se abrazaron con fuerza a su madre.

- ¡Niñas!

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí, mamá estamos bien, pero el tipo desagradable se llevó a papá...

Gabrielle quiso mostrar tranquilidad ante las pequeñas y, borrando todo atisbo de inquietud de su mente, dijo:

- No pasa nada cariño, papá estará bien, tía Xena ha ido a buscarle. Ahora nos vamos a casa de la abuela, allí les esperaremos.

* Espero que todo haya salido bien y que podamos abandonar Atenas lo antes posible.*


	5. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 5 - Revelaciones -**

En otro lugar y en ese preciso instante...

- Ares, el juego ha terminado. ¿Dónde está Joxer?

- Umh... Joxer...ese cabeza hueca... No sé... es posible que a estas alturas ya esté muerto...- dijo Ares en tono de despreocupación.-

Xena arqueó una ceja y lo miró desafiante

- Por tu propio bien, espero que no...

Xena desenvainó su espada y rozó con la fina hoja del arma el brazo del Dios de la Guerra, lo suficiente para abrirle una pequeña herida superficial. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a manar de la herida y resbalaba suavemente por el brazo musculado... Ares se puso lívido, no podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo... era la espada de Xena y no otra arma la que le había cortado el brazo era imposible, no aquello no podía ser...

- No es posible.- repetía.- No es posible...

- Pero lo es...

- No, espera Xena tu no me vas a matar no me puedes matar... si me matas nunca encontrarás al idiota de tu amigo...

- Así que Joxer está vivo... vaya, veo que empezamos a entendernos. Sabía que no le matarías si de verdad pretendías que yo cediera a tus deseos. Estaba segura del conocimiento que tienes sobre mí y de que le considero parte de mi familia. No podías arriesgarte a matarle. Ahora dime dónde está, o le encontraré yo misma, y sabes que soy capaz. Si te mato ahora mismo, mis problemas habrán terminado. Tú te llevarás el secreto de Eva a la tumba y ya nadie volverá a molestarnos... Tu situación pinta bastante mal, ¿no crees?

Aunque se encontraba bastante asustado con el cariz que habían tomado las cosas, Ares intentó controlar la conversación, así ganaba tiempo...

- Xena, eres increíble, lo tenías todo planeado. Y he sido un idiota al no prever tu estrategia, cómo podrías atacarme...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tenía planeado? Vamos, sorpréndeme.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Ares con un tono de desprecio mezclado con profunda y sincera admiración.- Eres condenadamente lista, de un inteligente que asusta... De alguna manera has conseguido poder para matar a los Dioses... - de pronto cayó en la cuenta.- De alguna manera tu hija te ha debido proporcionar ese poder. Ella... ella no va a traer el Crepúsculo, ¡serás tú! Tú por mediación de la niña tienes en tus manos el poder para matarnos a todos... ¿pero cómo?

Xena arqueó las cejas, le gustaba recrearse en la incertidumbre de Ares... tranquilamente contestó:

- Iniciación en la fe

- ¿Qué?

- Iniciación. Al iniciar a Eva en la fe de Ely adquirí el poder de matar Dioses. Sencillo pero útil. ¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo interpreté mal un mensaje de las Parcas, o quizá ellas intentaron confundirme a propósito, pero ya he corregido ese error.

El desconcierto de Ares iba en aumento y a Xena le divertía sobremanera la situación.

- Pero... ¿cómo lo sabías? ¿Que sólo al iniciarla adquirirías el poder? Nadie lo sabía... ni yo mismo puedo creerlo... Debí matar a esa mocosa cuando tuve la oportunidad, en aquel bosque... pero no, quería darte la oportunidad de hacer un trato conmigo... sabía que por tu hija serías capaz de cualquier cosa...

- Sí siempre la misma idea, me da dolor de cabeza... sólo te diré que lo supe todo gracias a una hermosa leyenda sobre el espacio-tiempo: la Piedra de Cronos. Gabrielle y yo la utilizamos para viajar en el tiempo. Anticipándome a tus movimientos, he jugado nuestras cartas a favor. También fue mía la idea de que Eva pasase a llamarse Cirene, como un pequeño homenaje a mi madre.

- ¡Claro! ese detalle me hizo confirmar algunas de mis sospechas. Sabía que había oído ese nombre en algún sitio...

- La niña pasó a ser adoptada por Gabrielle y Joxer como Cirene. Pensé que eso lograría despistar a los Dioses y les haría creer que Eva realmente había muerto en el accidente. No resultaría sospechoso. Eva muere en el accidente de la carreta y nosotras dos nos apartamos de la vida heroica por un tiempo, hastiadas y agotadas, pensando que lo hemos perdido todo, incluso la razón para vivir... Durante todo ese período de inactividad nos dejáis tranquilas, creyendo que con la muerte de Eva han acabado todos vuestros problemas... Mientras permanecimos ocultas necesitamos de la ayuda de alguien en quien pudiésemos confiar plenamente, que nunca nos hubiese fallado, y que se ocupase de ser nuestro enlace con el mundo.

- Y escogisteis a ese bobo, Xena sé que le consideras tu amigo, pero sinceramente, nunca he logrado entender qué ves en esos dos. La rubia listilla y el idiota de pacotilla, ¡uf! menudo par, realmente hacen buena pareja...

- Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero gracias a ellos tienes mi chakram a dos centímetros de tu cara y puedo cercenarte el cuello ahora mismo y sin vacilar...

Pese a la amenaza de la Princesa Guerrera, Ares parecía tranquilo y seguía con lo suyo:

- ¡No sé como pudiste obligar a Gabrielle a casarse con ese memo!

- ¡Por los Dioses, Ares! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin? ¡Yo no la obligué, sólo le di un empujoncito al asunto! Es cierto que Gabrielle en ese momento aún no lo sabía, pero yo leí en su corazón mucho antes de que ella misma se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Joxer. Yo la vi asumir su pérdida, no se sufre así por un amigo. Había mostrado síntomas evidentes de estar enamorada (celos, inestabilidad emocional, sueños extraños...) Pero ella misma impedía que el amor aflorara. Se sentía incapaz de amar de nuevo. De perder a alguien de nuevo, como le ocurrió con Pérdicas... De manera inconsciente se impedía amar para evitarse el sufrimiento. Yo lo único que hice fue propiciar que mirara en el interior de su alma. Tiempo después se casaron, Cirene pasó a ser su hija y los Dioses ya no sospecharon nada. Todo salió redondo. Algún tiempo después, nació Lila y tuvimos que permanecer de nuevo un tiempo inactivos. Pero ahora las niñas ya son mayores y podemos viajar todos juntos y enseñarles como hacer el bien. Vivimos la vida que siempre quisimos y tú no nos lo vas a impedir...

Estas palabras enfurecieron al Dios de la Guerra:

- El bien, el interés general... son palabras huecas y vacías. A mí sólo me interesa lo que es bueno para mí, aquí y ahora. Y tú eres buena para mí.

- Pero tú eres malo para mí, ya lo sabes...

- Xena, únete a mi. Tú y yo juntos, recupera a tu hija, no dejes que sea educada por otros. Los tres juntos seríamos invencibles... Podríamos matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, incluso a los Dioses...- la cara de Ares se iluminó ante este último comentario-.

- Ares, sabes que no me interesa. Siempre me haces la misma pregunta y siempre te doy la misma respuesta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

- Prefiero mil veces criar a mi hija junto a mis dos mejores amigos, como una verdadera familia, que al lado de una escoria como tú...- Xena fue acercando peligrosamente el chakram al cuello de Ares hasta que un hilillo de sangre de intenso color escarlata empezó a brotar del cuello del Dios de la Guerra-.

- ¡Xena!, no...-balbució Ares asustado.- detente...

- ¡Por última vez Ares! ¿Dónde está Joxer?

- Bueno... era mi seguro para encontrar a la niña y en caso de no hacerlo para hacerte aparecer... está encadenado en el sótano del templo, sólo está inconsciente. No encajó muy bien mis bolas de energía... y eso que eran flojitas...

- Como le haya ocurrido algo serio, será lo último que hayas hecho...- dijo Xena seriamente pero aflojando la tirantez del arma-.

- Oye, no te pongas así, tenía derecho a divertirme un rato... Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero puedes estar orgullosa de él, aguantó todo y no me dijo nada. Ni dónde estaba la niña ni cuál era el plan... No os entiendo a los mortales, tanto afecto, amistad y lealtad... ¡Puaj, que asco! ¡Oh! una cosa más, ¿se puede saber cuándo demonios iniciaste a la mocosa? ¡Te tuve vigilada todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo sin que me diese cuanta?

- Bueno, engañarte fue sencillo... ¿recuerdas la acampada del día anterior a nuestra llegada a Atenas? Por la mañana me pusiste sobre aviso sobre tus intenciones, para que me desviara de lo principal: Eva. Dejaste caer que creías saber algo sobre ella y tras nuestra pequeña charla deduje que lo sabías todo y que tu objetivo era el de siempre: que la niña y yo nos aliáramos contigo o quitarla de en medio antes de que ella fuese capaz de matarte a ti. En la aldea en la que paramos a comer me informé sobre si algún seguidor de Ely viajaba por allí. De hecho así era, contacté con él y acordé que celebraríamos la iniciación de mi hija esa misma noche, en un lago cercano que yo conocía muy bien. Por la noche noté tu presencia en el campamento, aunque no te mostraste supe que andabas por allí... Me comporté de modo normal ante Gabrielle y Joxer. Mandé a Joxer y Cirene al río porque siempre había obrado así, en previsión de que para ellos se convirtiese en algo habitual. No notaron nada extraño y tu tampoco. No sabías nada acerca del rito de la iniciación, ni de que esa era la forma de obtener el poder de matar a los Dioses, así que me resultó fácil dejar a Argo al cuidado de Lila y escabullirme al lago, donde el seguidor de Ely bautizó a la niña en el río. Después volví con Lila no sin antes pedir a Cirene y Joxer que no contaran nada de todo aquello a la vuelta, así que la niña se inventó lo de los baldes de agua que se le cayeron a Joxer. Desde entonces el poder de matar a los Dioses estuvo en mi mano. Hubiese sido fácil acabar allí mismo, pero Atenas estaba en peligro y, en ese momento todavía no sabía donde tenías escondido tu pequeño ejército. Además si descubría tu juego en ese momento, puede que a tus amiguitos Zagreus y Theones les hubiese apetecido seguir adelante con su plan en solitario al margen de ti y no podía permitir que ese par de merluzos destruyesen la ciudad. Así que te seguí el juego. Cuando volví al campamento, Gabrielle me preguntó por la tardanza de Joxer y la niña y me preguntó si había sentido algo extraño. Para que te tranquilizaras y bajaras la guardia le respondí que no, que todo iba bien. Ella no se lo acabó de creer pero no dijo nada. Al día siguiente, noté como uno de los hombres de Zagreus nos había seguido, en el bazar de Atenas y supe que mi plan empezaba a funcionar como la seda. Planee la defensa de la ciudad con el margen de tiempo suficiente que me permitiera llegar a ti antes de que pudieses desconfiar de mí y oculté a la niña delante de tus narices. Todo ha salido perfecto y ahora sólo me queda una cosa por hacer...

- No, Xena espera, no tú no puedes matarme, no serás capaz, ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que no contaré nada en el Olimpo, lo sabes...

- Lo único que sé es que nadie hará daño a mi familia mientras yo siga viva. Se que si te dejo vivir volverás una y otra vez a perseguirnos con nuevas tretas... - se hizo un silencio que pareció durar varios minutos... finalmente Xena volvió a hablar- pero también sé que no le dirás a nadie en el Olimpo este pequeño secreto por tres razones: que sabes que te mataré sin dudarlo si lo haces, que es una carta a jugar contra mí que te conviene y que lo que sientes hacia mí te va a impedir hacerme daño... Además yo siempre voy a estar aquí para proteger a mi hija.

- Eso es muy cierto...

- Es que te conozco...- Xena apartó el chakram del cuello de Ares y con tono apremiante dijo: - ¡Y ahora, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

Ares, visiblemente aliviado y contento se apresuró a quitarse de en medio, apartándose discretamente a un lado.

- Xena, has hecho bien, ¿qué seria de la vida sin emoción? Tú y yo nos complementamos, somos la cara y la cruz de la misma moneda. La luz y la oscuridad...

- Ares, siento defraudarte pero ya encuentro demasiada oscuridad en mi misma...

Y con esto, Ares desapareció. Xena se quedó sola en el templo y empezó a buscar alrededor. Realmente este templo era muy grande... hacia el fondo de la enorme habitación, sus ojos descubrieron lo que buscaba, unas escarpadas escaleras que descendían hacia abajo, se colgó el chakram a la cintura, con la espada todavía en la mano y extremando precauciones se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a descender las escaleras *espero que Ares no me haya dejado preparada por aquí ninguna sorpresita* siguió descendiendo hasta que desembocó en una lóbrega y pequeña habitación, frente a ella y encadenado a la pared se encontraba su amigo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Xena todavía con tiento y mirando a un lado y otro se fue acercando a él hasta que llegó a su altura:

-¡Joxer!- llamó- ¡Joxer!

Su amigo no le contestó pero ella observó que se movía ligeramente...

- ¿Estás bien?- envainó la espada y le tomó el pulso y otras constantes vitales. Se sintió aliviada al notar que el pulso era fuerte. Joxer tenía una ligera conmoción que le había hecho peder el sentido, pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse bien. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cara para tratar de despertarle. Surtió efecto, pues su amigo empezó a reaccionar moviéndose ligeramente...- ¡Joxer, venga vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí...

Joxer movió la cabeza lentamente y alzó la vista hasta que encontró a Xena ante él que lo miraba algo preocupada...

- ¿Xena? ¿Eres tú?

- Pues claro que soy yo.- dijo contenta ante la mejoría de su amigo.

- ¡Oh! vaya, me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me da vueltas... y ¿que me pasa en los brazos? no puedo moverme ... ¡ah! ya lo recuerdo, la charla con Ares... - de pronto se acordó.- ¿Y las niñas, están bien?

- Tranquilo, padrazo, están bien- contestó Xena en tono divertido.- Y en buena parte gracias a ti... Has hecho cosas muy valientes a lo largo de tu vida pero lo de hoy realmente ha sido algo grande... no lo olvidaré, compañero guerrero.- le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que me llamas guerrero...- Le sonrío.- Estoo Xena, ¿podrías soltarme de aquí?

Xena le miró con cara de *por supuesto, ¿o que te creías? Tengo muchas habilidades* Se alejó unos metros y lanzó el chakram que golpeó las cadenas por varios lados hasta que cayeron al suelo hechas añicos.

- ¡Voila!

Ahora ya liberado, Joxer se tambaleó ligeramente y empezó a frotarse los brazos con las manos.

- ¿Podrás caminar?

- Si, creo que sí. Estoy muy cansado y me arde el pecho, pero creo que podré hacerlo.

- Estupendo, entonces vamos. Sé de unas personas que deben estar impacientes por saber que estás bien...


	6. Epílogo  Hacia El Futuro

**Epílogo - Hacia El Futuro -**

Mientras tanto, en la calle Olímpica en Atenas, a dos calles de Akbar el carnicero, una familia espera noticias. Gabrielle y Amaltea permanecen sentadas a la mesa mirándose la una a la otra y sin atreverse a hablar porque a ambas se les han acabado las frases tranquilizadoras. Un poco más allá, dos niñas esperan charlando en un rincón, la más pequeña no aparta la mirada de la puerta de la casa. Aunque no se había atrevido a comentárselo antes, una duda le baila en la cabeza y decide que mientras esperan se lo contará a su hermana. Quizá ella pueda aclararle algo de todo aquello...

- Cirene, ¿sabes una cosa? el tío desagradable, cuando se refirió a ti en el bosque, te llamó Eva ... ¿tienes idea de por qué? Es decir ¿sabes algo que yo no sé?

La otra niña algo sorprendida, intentó eludir la pregunta con evasivas.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Eva intentó que su preguntara sonara indiferente pero no lo consiguió.- Lila eres tonta ¡que más da como me llama ese tipo! yo me llamo Cirene y ya está...

- ¿Por qué te has puesto así? Solo era una pregunta... Cirene, tu sabes algo más... Venga, dímelo. Prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie...

- Ya, como que me voy a fiar de ti, chivata...

- Pues yo te he contado lo que me dijo...

- Eso es porque eres tonta, hermanita...

Lila se enfadó

- Si no me lo dices le contaré a mamá que el tío raro te llamó Eva. Seguro que ella me explica por qué...

- No serás capaz... chivata

- Pues cuéntame tu secreto y no le diremos nada a nadie.

- Uf, está bien pesada.-cedió Eva resignadamente *voy a contarle lo del poder pero no lo de la ceremonia extraña del lago, porque tía Xena nos pidió a papá y a mí que no se lo contáramos a nadie*.- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que le vimos, cuando el guaperas me cogió en el aire?

-Sí.- respondió su hermanita visiblemente intrigada.

- Pues... es por algo que me dijo al oído. No he dicho nada a nadie porque no quiero que mamá y papá se preocupen... el caso es que dijo "es increíble que alguien como tú sea poseedor de un poder tan grande"

- ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso?

- No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo. Sobretodo después de saber lo que te dijo a ti... ¿Sabes? Quizá te parezca una tontería, pero podría ser que tu y yo no fuésemos hermanas...

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Cirene? Eso no tiene sentido.

- Sé que te sonará a locura pero, de alguna manera, siempre me he sentido más cercana a tía Xena que a mamá y a papá... Y después de lo que me has dicho... es una posibilidad... Además ¿por qué yo tengo poderes y me persigue el tío guaperas y a ti no?

- ¿Quieres decir que puede ser que seamos primas en vez de hermanas?

- Algo así...

- Pero, si eso es verdad ¿por qué nos lo querrían ocultar?

- Ay, hermanita a veces pareces tonta. Es muy simple: para protegernos como han hecho hoy. Del tío guaperas y vete a saber de quien más. Yo creo que esto es algo muy importante. Y óyeme bien: no podemos decir nada, ni papá, ni mamá, ni tía Xena deben saber que estamos al corriente de algo así.. Estoy segura que ellos mismos nos lo contarán cuando crean que no hay peligro y es tiempo de que debamos saberlo... Hasta entonces debemos guardar el secreto.

- Y... ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber cuál es ese extraño poder que tienes?

- ¡Pues claro que la tengo! Pero me la aguantaré... No vamos a arriesgarnos a que nos pase algo malo por simple curiosidad ¿no crees hermanita?

Pero Lila no dijo nada, se quedó callada mirando hacia la puerta. Todo aquello la asustaba y no le parecía buena idea guardarse todo aquello para ella sola, pero se lo había prometido a su hermana y no rompería esa promesa.

- ¡Niñas! ¿qué estáis cuchicheando?

- Nada mamá .-se apresuraron a contestar.

Su madre las miró con cara de *y yo voy y me lo creo, a saber que estáis tramando* pero no las regañó, no se sentía con ánimos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apoyándose el brazo de Xena, Joxer franqueó la puerta de la casa . En cuanto les vio entrar, Lila se abalanzó sobre su padre a la vez que Gabrielle y Amaltea se levantaban con rapidez de las sillas y Eva se ponía de pie y las seguía a través de la habitación

- ¡Papá! ¡has vuelto! ¡tía Xena le has encontrado!

- Pues claro que le ha encontrado, tonta. ¡Eh, papá! parece que te han zurrado bien...

- Cirene, no seas así.- la regañó Gabrielle.- sabes que no me gusta que llames tonta a tu hermana...

- Pues tu bien que llamas idiota a papá cada dos por tres...-murmuró la niña.-

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó enfadada Gabrielle

- ¿Yo? nada...

Pero Xena si que lo había oído y le guiñó un ojo a su "ahijada" mientras su amiga se dirigía a su marido:

- Joxer, gracias a los Dioses, ¿como estás?

- Bien, estoy bien, aunque no gracias a los Dioses precisamente. Menos mal que Xena llegó en mi ayuda, como siempre... Al menos todo salió como estaba previsto, ¿verdad?

- Sí, el plan ha funcionado de maravilla. Las niñas están seguras, la ciudad se ha salvado... Lo hemos conseguido.

- Hijo, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Amaltea con preocupación

- Sí, mamá no te preocupes. Sólo estoy un poco cansado...

Los seis se sentaron a la mesa y las niñas pidieron a su tía los pormenores de la aventura que desconocían, así que ambos empezaron a contar la historia de los recientes acontecimientos. Gabrielle les pidió todos los detalles que pudiesen recordar con la finalidad de plasmarlos lo más exactamente que le fuese posible en su pergamino. Todos escuchaban el relato con atención y las niñas quedaron embelesadas con la actuación de Xena. Esa noche se quedarían en casa de Amaltea que les había ofrecido su hospitalidad, pero a la mañana siguiente partirían y así se lo comunicaron a la mujer, la anciana se quedó más tranquila y se llevó a las niñas a la cocina. Iban a preparar juntas un pastel de manzana.

- Venga niñas, dejad a vuestro padre en paz, necesita descansar un rato.

- Sí, Joxer será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Así habrás descansado suficiente y mañana podremos seguir nuestro camino.

Xena se quedó en el salón, sacó su espada de la vaina y empezó a compararla con algunas de las que había colgadas por allí...

- Buena hoja, ¡sí señor!

Mientras, Gabrielle y Joxer se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

- Vamos, te acompañaré arriba.- Gabrielle le cogió del brazo y le ayudó a subir.

Una vez arriba, le dejó en su cama. Mientras le arropaba, le miró tiernamente.

- Menos mal que estas bien, yo no sé... si te hubiese pasado algo malo no me lo habría perdonado, yo...

- Gabby, mírame. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.

- Esta vez no...-le miró tristemente.

Joxer miró a su mujer interrogante.

- Es sólo que ya te perdí una vez y no puedo soportar la idea de que un día hagas una estupidez y no vuelvas ¿entiendes?

La chica se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, Joxer le acarició el pelo, volvía a llevarlo largo, por debajo de los hombros, como a él le gustaba... que se hiciese trenzas y aquellos recogidos... como la primera vez que la vio...

- Escucha, cariño... No sé qué me pasó en la otra realidad que viviste porque nunca me lo has contado, pero sea lo que fuese no tiene porque volver a pasar... No, espera, Gabby no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar...

Dos lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Gabrielle, Joxer se incorporó y la abrazó tiernamente

- Es que yo... te quiero tanto...

- Yo también te quiero

- En la otra realidad... nunca nos casamos. Yo nunca me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti... pasé 25 años dormida en un bloque de hielo y cuando desperté tu habías envejecido y tenías tu propia familia... aún así quisiste ayudarnos a encontrar a una persona. Cuando por fin la encontramos, esa persona te mató... te mató por salvarme a mí... y yo nunca pude perdonarme... moriste por mi culpa...- Gabrielle sollozaba.-

- Si eso es todo... Lo único que puedo decirte es que volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a morir para que tú pudieses vivir. En esta vida o en otras. Porque te quiero y siempre te querré. Pero no debes sentirte triste por eso... Tu no tuviste la culpa, quiero decir... fui yo quien tomó esa decisión ¿no?

- No lo entiendes, de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que te quería... De haber estado ciega durante tanto tiempo...

- No debes atormentarte por eso, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad y no vamos a desaprovecharla. Gabby, mírame, siempre estaremos juntos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad...

- Te quiero, Gabby

- Yo también te quiero

Y se fundieron en un largo beso

A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta de la casa, los cinco se despidieron de Amaltea:

- Xena, Gabrielle, hijo... creo que os debo una disculpa. Habéis salvado la ciudad... Al ver lo que esos dos animales, Zagreus y Theones comandados por Ares, querían hacer me he dado cuenta del valor que tiene lo que hacéis y de lo importantes que vuestras acciones son para los demás... Estaba equivocada... yo lo siento... Y también siento lo que te dije en la cocina, Gabrielle...

Joxer miró a su mujer y luego a su madre. Y fue posando su mirada de una a la otra... parecía realmente enfadado con su madre *a saber qué se le ha ocurrido ahora a esta vieja loca*

- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo mamá? ¿se puede saber qué le dijiste a Gabby?

Amaltea le miró con gesto compungido...

- Yo... fue sólo que estaba dolida porque ellas dos metieron a tu hermano en la cárcel y bueno cuando las vi aparecer en mi casa yo... traté de asustarla... fue una tontería de vieja...

Ahora la sorprendida era Gabrielle

- ¿Qué? Entonces, Amaltea ¿tú ya sabías lo de Jett? ¿que le encerramos nosotras?

- Pero entonces... ¿sí que se lo dijiste?

- Pues claro que se lo dije, ¿cómo iba a ocultarle algo así a mi madre? Mi hermano es un asesino, aún tiene suerte de estar en la cárcel y no bajo tierra...

Amaltea dirigió una dura mirada a su hijo

- No digas esas cosas, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu hermano...

- Ya, y tu sigues siendo mi madre. Lo que no te impide ir diciendo mentiras por ahí y asustando a mi familia con no se sabe qué cuentos...

La mujer se dirigió a su nuera:

- Lo siento, Gabrielle... ¿podrás perdonar a esta vieja metepatas?

La chica rubia la miró con comprensión

- Reconozco que conseguiste asustarme, Amaltea. Llegué a creerte capaz de trincharme como a un pavo con ese cuchillo de cocina... Pero debo reconocer que yo también fui víctima de mis prejuicios... Ya tenía una idea formada sobre ti y sólo vi lo que quise ver. Así que estamos en paz. Por supuesto que te perdono.

Y abrazó a su suegra tiernamente. Las dos niñas abrazaron a la abuela, Xena dio la mano a la anciana y, por último ésta se dirigió a su hijo:

- Joxer, creo que a ti también te debo una disculpa... realmente estoy orgullosa de ti. Todo lo que has hecho y conseguido. Estoy orgullosa de ti y de tu familia... Sólo espero que la próxima visita que me hagáis sea más larga... Porque esta anciana se siente muy sola en esta casa tan grande...

- Mamá...- Joxer miró a su alrededor las caras sonrientes de sus hijas, su mujer y su mejor amiga.- Tienes mi palabra, volveremos a visitarte siempre que nos sea posible...

- Eso espero, o tendré que adoptar medidas drásticas... dijo la mujer cómicamente mientras le abrazaba.

- Adiós abuela, volveremos a jugar

- Adiós hijas, recordad que he prometido llevaros de excursión al Partenón

Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer le lanzaron miradas interrogantes...

- Cuando todo esto se haya calmado, claro...-respondió enseguida la mujer.-

Los tres se relajaron, pero Eva los miró a todos con suspicacia aunque no dijo nada.*Tiene algo que ver con el Partenón, lo de mi poder* y sonrió divertida.

La comitiva se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar calle abajo, Amaltea quedó en el portal de su casa diciéndoles adiós con la mano e intentando contener las lágrimas cada vez que las dos niñas se volvían agitando sus manitas. Dejaron atrás la Puerta Sur de Atenas y tomaron el camino del bosque. Mientras el sol se elevaba en lo alto del cielo, nuestros cinco protagonistas caminaban juntos. Xena y Gabrielle conversaban, un poco más hacia delante Joxer llevaba a Argo de la brida y las dos niñas montaban sobre ella.

- Xena, ¿por qué dejaste a Ares escapar con vida? Se que resulta una pregunta extraña viniendo de mí... Pero es que ahora nos perseguirá...

- ¿Sabes Gabrielle? Matarle nos habría supuesto el dar la voz de alarma en el Olimpo sobre la existencia de Eva, la niña aún es muy pequeña. Así hemos ganado tiempo... Además, en ese momento, recordé lo que hizo por nosotras en la otra línea temporal, que renunció a su inmortalidad por mí, y no fui capaz de matarle... aún sabiendo que era una amenaza...

- ¿No te estarás sintiendo... influenciada por él? ¿verdad?

- ¡Gabrielle! ¡no! no me mires así... Te prohíbo que insinúes...

Xena parecía avergonzada, Gabrielle sonreía.

- Sólo espero que no nos traiga problemas... aunque después de todo, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción?

- ¡Tienes toda la razón! aunque esto no es propio de ti...

- Es que me siento feliz...

- ¿Sabes? Yo también...

Xena le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a su amiga y rieron, pensando en qué nuevas sorpresas y aventuras les iba a deparar el futuro. Dirigieron una tierna mirada a Joxer y a las niñas. Aún no sabían que les deparaba esta nueva vida que habían elegido, pero fuese lo que fuese, la vivirían todos juntos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Recientemente y por casualidad descubrí esta fantástica web. Tenia en mi ordenador todos estos fanfics y me hizo ilusión subirlos. Quizá haya alguien por aqui a quien le puedan interesar estas pequeñas historietas. A este fic en concreto, le tengo un cariño muy especial. Fue el primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida, mi primera historia y siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ella... Por el valor que tuve de sentarme a redactarla. Me daba pena terminarlo porque quería plasmar tantas cosas y que todo quedara tan bien atado que no sé... espero haberlo hecho bien. Mi propio final, mi historia, mi visión personal sobre como me hubiese gustado que acabase Xena... Escribí este final en Mayo, concretamente el día 17 de Mayo del 2004, y a pesar de tener toda la historia en la cabeza desde el principio, me resultó difícil redactarlo de manera que no resultase confuso. Os ruego que perdonéis los errores e imperfecciones que puedan haber en mi texto. Soy una aficionada, no aspiro a ser escritora, simplemente me apetecía escribir esta historia y lo he hecho. Gracias por haberlo leído. Espero que os haya entretenido. ^_^**


End file.
